Totally Different Lives
by MaeAlyse
Summary: King Hakoda invites some quirky kids to stay in the palace. Will they teach Sokka and Katara a lesson? And what does Long Feng have in store for them? Kataang Tokka Maiko Ty Lee x OC
1. Caught

I had this awesome idea for a story, and it sort of stuck in my head. I hope it works out. Right now, I'm going to force myself to write at least 3 chapters, so I won't have to keep you guys waiting. Which is a bad habit I'm getting into. Haha. For those of you that have read any of my other stories, you would know. For the people I promised a one-shot. I need you to email me again. And not through fan-fiction please!! My stupido brother erased most of my e-mails.

I have realized that I haven't wrote a disclaimer for any for any of my stories, so this would be the first one.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar, or Nickelodeon, I would make sure there was an episode every Friday. Haha.

Before I begin with the story I just want everyone to know. I changed some things in the avatar world. The Southern Water Tribe, isn't all snow or ice, it's like the earth kingdom, except with much colder weather and a lot a lot of water. I'm also going to change up the characters life's a bit. So it might seem a little bit weird.

**Chapter 1 **

**.: Caught :.**

"Katara? The princes and high nobleman from the Earth Kingdom are here. Are you ready?"

"Oh crap, I forgot they were coming today!" Katara threw the covers off of her and rushed across the vast room to her oversized closet.

"You have five minutes." Sokka, The prince of the Southern Water Tribe, and Katara's older brother left the room.

Katara threw outfit after outfit on the ground. They were either to formal, or not formal enough. Finally, she came across one of her mothers old dresses, and she slipped it on. She ran across the room to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. She decided on light make-up, considering that it was only breakfast, not a dinner party. She picked up the last two items that she absolutely had to wear, her mothers necklace, and her everyday tiara.

"Oh shit," she muttered under her breath, "I'm late."

…

King Hakoda tapped his foot and looked towards the door for the fourth time that morning. Him, Sokka, and 15 men were all seated at the breakfast table, waiting for Katara to show up.

He leaned over and whispered to Sokka, "Where is she?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I told her five minutes."

As if on cue Katara burst into the room. At first she looked disheveled, but she quickly straightened her posture and took her place at the head of the table, "Sorry to keep everyone waiting."

A guy sitting right next to her flashed her a toothy grin, "It's fine. We don't mind."

Katara rolled her eyes and slumped back in her chair, it was going to be a looonnnngggg morning.

"So, Katara. What a beautiful name."

Katara turned her attention to another guy, who had the same exact grin on his face. She forced a smile on hers, "Thanks."

Throughout the whole breakfast, she kept her forced smile, and took all of the compliments being thrown at her. _I don't care anyway, they don't even mean it. They all want the same thing, to rule the southern water tribe when my dad and my brother are gone. Not one of these guys are interested in me._

As soon as all the plates were cleared and all the suitors were gone, Katara excused herself and headed out to the courtyard in the middle of the palace. Hakoda and Sokka exchanged glances and got up to follow her. They found her sitting down at the edge of the pond, her shoes off and her feet in the water.

"So, did you have a favorite?" Hakoda asked, sitting down next to her. Sokka scoffed and sat down on the other side of her. He knew Katara didn't like any of the men that were thrown to her, and he didn't like them either.

"No. I hate them all equally."

Hakoda sighed and rolled his eyes, "Katara, you can't keep this up. You need a husband to support you. Me and Sokka won't be able to help you forever."

"Actually dad," Sokka smirked, "I'm only one year older than her, so I might live long enough to support her."

Katara smiled gratefully, "See dad. I will be perfectly fine."

Hakoda frowned at the pair and stood up, "That's not the point. You don't want to grow up without companionship do you?"

"That's it dad. Companionship. I want to be with someone I love, a companion. Not some random guy that only wants to marry me for power." Katara stood up along with her father, as if she was sizing him up.

"You need to get married to somebody worthy. A prince or a nobleman. That. Is. Final. Not another word. Got it." Hakoda glared at her.

Sokka, sensing what would happen, quickly stood up and put a hand on Katara's shoulder. She looked over at him, and just by seeing the pleading look on his face, she knew fighting back would be a lost cause.

"Yes dad."

Hakoda smiled, "Good. Now come on, apparently we have some prisoners to deal with."

He started walking formally back to the palace, Sokka and Katara were not far behind.

…

"Shit Toph, there following us." Aang whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Twinkle toes, just keep your cool" Toph smirked and turned the corner.

Aang, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee quickly followed. They had just barely gotten past security at the market, and this time, security was following them. It's not like they hadn't done this before. It was routine for them.

"Shit you guys, run."

Toph broke out into a run, and the rest of them weren't far behind. They heard a guy shout out _Hey!_ And Toph felt him break out into a run to.

"Stop them! Thieves! Thieves!"

Aang started running faster, using his airbending to give him a boost. Mai, Zuko and Toph fell into the same rhythm, running next to each other. Ty Lee flipped over the many carts and people in her way.

"Toph! What's happening?" Zuko called over the wind.

"They figured us out!" she managed to say between breaths.

Just as they were about to get away with it, but Mai tripped over a rock, causing Zuko to go down with her. This caused Toph, Aang and Ty Lee to stop and turn back to them. If one person went down, all of them did.

"Well, I guess were going to jail." Ty Lee sighed and helped up Mai.

"It's them!"

Before any of them could react chains were snapped over their wrists. "It's been a long time, but we have finally got you guys." A guard smirked and yanked on Mai's chains, pulling her towards the palace.

"Took you long enough" Zuko scoffed and let the guards lead him after Mai.

"Well see what the king wants to do with you."

"Well, at least we get to meet the king!" Ty Lee chirped.

"Ty Lee." Mai looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Shut Up."


	2. Criminals?

I know the first chapter was kind of short. But hey, at least I'm putting up more than one chapter. So I won't keep you waiting. I don't really feel like writing a disclaimer, so the first one goes for the whole story.

**Chapter 2 **

**.: Criminals:.**

"Your highness." A guard bowed down in front of the throne. Hakoda was standing in the middle, Sokka to the right, Katara to the left.

"Yes?"

The guard never broke form his position on the ground. "We have the criminals we have been tracking for months. We need you to choose their sentence."

Hakoda nodded, "Bring them in."

The guard nodded and stood up, but right before he was about to call for them, he turned back to the king, "But I must warn you sir, they are very rowdy and," he paused and scratched his head, searching for the right word, "extraordinary."

"I'm sure we can handle it."

"Why do I even have to be here?" Katara muttered under her breath.

"Bring Them In!"

The door slowly opened and a very dainty looking girl appeared, a guard was behind her, pushing her forward.

Sokka raised his eyebrows, _this girl couldn't be older than 17._

The guard pushed her forward again, and she stopped and turned around, "Hey Buddy. Push me again and see what happens." She growled.

_Wow._

Another boy walked in, he looked calm. His shaggy dark brown hair messed up. When he heard Toph he sighed, "Cool your jets Toph. He's just doing his job."

"Well Twinkle toes, his _job_ is jabbing into my back, and unless he wants a rock shoved up his ass just like-"

"Don't! Finish. That. Sentence." Another boy walked in, the first thing you noticed about him was the scar over his left eye.

The boy with the brown hair laughed, while two other girls walked in.

"We just got captured and your laughing?" the girl with the long, black hair sighed and blew a stray hair out of her face.

"I was just remembering that time when Toph shoved a rock up Zuko's ass."

The girl dressed up in pink laughed and turned towards, what could only be assumed as, Zuko. "That was hilarious! If I do recall, you were walking funny for a week!"

The boy grumbled and looked away, "Shut up. It wasn't funny."

"No?" The first girl that had walked in smirked, " Because I found it hilarious!"

The whole group, minus Zuko, shared a laugh.

Sokka watched with interest. These had to be the weirdest criminals he'd ever met. In fact, they didn't even seem like criminals, they seemed like normal teenagers.

Katara listened in on the weird conversation taking place. _This must be what it's like to be a real, normal, teenager._

Hakoda looked annoyed, these…children, had just walked into his palace, without even acknowledging his presence. Finally, after he had just about it, he spoke up.

"ENOUGH!" he boomed.

Everyone in the room visibly flinched. After a moment of silence, the dainty girl spoke up. "Is somebody grumpy today?" The group stifled a laugh, and the king choose to ignore the comment.

"You are here because you have committed a crime. Please state your name and your age."

The dainty girl stepped forward, "Before I say anything, I want these cuffs off."

Sokka and Katara exchanged a glance. Who did these people think they were?

The king scrunched his brow, "You may take them off _after._"

The girl rolled her eyes and stepped back into line. "Fine, I'm Toph Bei Fong, and I'm 15." The boy with the brown hair looked up, "I'm Aang. And I'm 15."

The boy with the scar on his face spoke up next, " I'm Zuko. And I'm 17"

The girl with the long, black hair spoke softly, "I'm Mai. And I'm 17."

Last but not least, the girl in the pink spoke, "I'm T y Lee, and I'm 16."

"Guards! Could you please unc-" Hakoda started, but Toph interrupted.

"Wait! We can get them off, were big boys and girls." She smirked and turned towards her group.

Sokka raised another brow, "How are you going t-" before he could finish his sentence they were already busy cutting them.

Toph broke them like they were nothing, she just bent the metal and threw them off. Aang used razor sharp air to slice through them, they clanked to the ground. Zuko used the hottest fire any of them had ever seen, it glowed blue and melted the flimsy metal easily. Mai, seemed to have very sharp daggers up her sleeve, and she simply took one and sliced them off. Ty Lee looked around the room, she spotted a sword hanging off of one of the guards belts. She jumped and flipped up in the air, the swords cutting the cuffs in the process. She turned back to the guard, winked, and flipped back over to her friends.

"That's how." Toph smirked at Sokka, then turned back to the King. "Sooo, Kingie. What are you going to do with us?"

Katara crinkled her nose, "Kingie?"

Aang laughed and spoke up, "She gives everyone she meets a nickname. There not always the most… flattering names but. We can't really get her to stop."

"That's right Twinkle toes." Toph laughed and turned back to the king. "But really, what are you going to do with us?"

The king looked at each person in the group, they were staring at him, waiting for his judgment, "Well, I guess I could put you in the prisons for awhile until I figure out what to do."

"Not going to work." Mai stared at him.

"Why not?" Katara finally spoke up. She had to admit, she was pretty curios about these guys.

"Your looking at probably the most powerful benders in the world. We can get out of pretty much any kind of prison you put us in." Zuko answered.

"Your very full of yourselves." Hakoda said.

"No really, we are pretty good. Toph there," Ty Lee motioned over to Toph, "she's blind. But she sees through earth bending. And, she's the only metal bender on earth."

Toph laughed, "Yup, that's me."

"And Aang over there," he stuck up his hand, "He's the avatar. So he's probably going to be the strongest out of all of us."

Aang shrugged and looked at his feet.

"Zuko, he's the only firebender known to bend blue fire. And he's working on lightning." Zuko demonstrated by holding a blue fireball in his hand.

"Mai and me, well were not benders. But, she has some tricks up her sleeve." Mai quickly threw a dagger at one of the guards, it landed right next to his head. The guard shook a little, surprised and scared. Ty Lee laughed, "Don't worry, she's got really good aim."

"And last but not least, there's me. I'm an acrobat, so I can do flips and turns and stuff. I learned the human body, and it's chi paths. So if you press certain pressure points," she flipped over to a guard and poked him a few times. "It disables your bending. And if your not a bender, it leaves you temporarily paralyzed."

Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara started in shock. These, what seemed like kids, were in fact, very powerful.

"Your highness," Everyone turned to the side of the room, Long Feng, the kings advisor stood in the entryway. "If I could have a word?'

Hakoda nodded and Long Feng quickly made his way up to the throne. Sokka, Katara, Hakoda, and Long Feng all joined in a circle.

"As your advisor, I have some suggestions."

Hakoda nodded.

"Let them stay here."

"What?" Katara and Sokka said at the same time.

"Look at them. They are obviously very powerful children. We can use them to our advantage. Let them stay as guests here, and when I think the time is right, we can use them." Long Feng smiled.

"For what?" Hakoda asked.

"Just trust me."

Hakoda smiled and nodded, "Ok then."

They broke out of the circle and turned back to the group. They were talking to each other, laughing and cracking jokes. Hakoda cleared his throat and they all turned to him. "We have decided to let you stay here."

"Say what?" Mai raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know this sounds crazy. But please, stay here as our guests. For as long as we feel necessary."

"So were like, under house arrest in a kick ass palace?" Ty Lee asked.

"Umm. I guess you could say that."

"Awesome." Zuko smiled.

"Katara, would you please show the girls to their rooms. Sokka, would you please show the guys to theirs." Hakoda nodded at the two and started walking towards the entrance. "Make sure their comfortable." And with that he disappeared behind the door.

Sokka and Katara turned towards each other, "So. We are going to have to baby-sit for awhile aren't we." Sokka asked.

"I think so…" Katara frowned and turned towards the group.

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph said.

"I know you don't. But that's what's going to be expected of us. But don't worry. We won't bug you much." Sokka stepped down and motioned towards the door.

"We only have so much rooms, so were going to have to share. You guys can figure out how." Katara started walking towards the door, everyone followed.

"Aang and Zuko are going to have to stay in my room. You and Toph can stay in your room, and Ty Lee and Mai can share the guest room." Sokka walked up next to his sister.

"Lunch is soon. Be prepared for one hell of a meal." Sokka smirked and Katara shot him a glance.

"What do you mean?' Ty Lee asked.

"Dad's trying to marry Katara off to some prince or nobleman. And she's doesn't like it, so she's putting up a fight."

"Good for you. I wouldn't want to be married at 16 either." Toph said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately though, if I don't pick, he's going to choose for me." Katara sighed and stopped in front of a door at least seven feet high. "This is the guest room. Mai, Ty Lee, you can stay here." They both nodded and stepped inside the room. Closing the door behind them.

They continued down the hall, Sokka stopped in front of another door, this one had to be at least 10 feet high. "This is my room. See you in a little sis."

Katara nodded and kept going to the end of the hall. "This is my room" she opened the door, and her and Toph stepped inside.

"I could get used to this."

…

Ok. That chapters a little short to. Oh Well. Haha. It's my dad's weekend, so I will be gone until Monday. It sucks, but, I _have_ to go. And me and my dad don't exactly get along. Tell me how you like this story so far. It doesn't have a lot, but in the next two chapters you will see some major character development. Maybe you will even see some romance starting! ;

Coming Soon on _Totally Different Lives_:

"Do you have a training arena around here?"

…

"Yeah. Our lives are totally tragic, and they suck. You get used to it."

…

"Were a family, and family sticks together."

…

"Meet me here. Midnight. Don't be late."


	3. Lunch & Practice

Well...everyone seemed to like the first two chapters. I'm so glad! As I promised, I'm back from my dads, and I'm writing another two chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! PandoraNC, I'm glad you liked that. It made me think of a soap opera too, so I decided to do that every two chapters. At least you will know what's going to happen next! snoWING, thank you. That was really what I was trying to do. Keep it simple so far. As the story grows you will see more and more romance. reconrox, you gave me a 5/5. Awesome!!! I thank you. Also to Aangsgirl, kerwinm12345, FourNations93, donjonkeeper, Billeh, Aangsfan, jiljj, golfchick101, and Fatiha. You guys were my first 12 reviewers. That's what keeps me going!!

**Chapter 3**

**.: Lunch:.**

"I could get used to this." Toph laughed and sat down on the bed. "_This_," she waved her arms around, "Is your _room!_"

Katara laughed and walked over to the dresser, "Yeah. A little to extravagant for my taste but, my dad will only buy the best." She sighed and took out her blue sapphire stud earrings, and replaced them with her favortie dangling crystal ones.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Toph placed her feet flat on the ground so she could see a better picture, the room was, in fact, humongous.

"Well, sometimes it's not a problem. But, in others things, like husbands, it's a pain in the butt!" Katara walked across the room to the closet, and thumbed through her clothes, searching for another dress.

"Ah, so this is about the getting married thing."

"Well...yeah. Why do I have to get married? I am totally fine by myself. Better actually." Katara picked out a white sun dress and slipped it on.

"Yeah. I don't know what's up with men thinking all girls need protection." Toph stood up, "Oh please! Help! Save ME!" she placed one hand over heart and the other hand other on her forehead dramatically.

Katara laughed, "You sound like Princess Hikari. In the earth Kingdom, she will do anything for attention.."

Toph smiled, "One of your friends?"

"Only by force, now come on. We have to go get the guys and head towards the dining hall." Katara slipped on her shoes and headed towards the door, Toph wasn't far behind.

"So this is what it's like to be rich." Zuko sat down in a chair and surveyed the room, "I like it."

"Heh, it's ok. You should see Katara's room. Its loads better!" Sokka smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Better than this!" Aang moved his arms in a circle around him.

"Yup.Aang, you can sleep on that couch," he motioned to a large couch on one side of the room, "and Zuko, you can sleep on the other one."

Aang shrugged and flopped down on the couch, "Sounds good to me."

"Anything sounds good to you." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Aww come on Zuko. Cheer up! Were in a kick butt palace, just try to smile." Aang sat up.

"Make me."

Before Aang could do anything a knock came at the door, "Sokka? Aang? Zuko? It's time to eat come on!"

Sokka stood up and motioned for the two to follow; he opened the door and started following Katara and Toph down the hallway.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to put Mai and Ty Lee together?" Aang asked.

"Hmm. Betcha' 10 gold Ty Lee will be dead by the end of the week." Toph smiled.

"Sorry Toph can't bet to that." Zuko said.

"Why not?" Sokka asked.

"Cause he knows it's true." They all stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Mai, Ty Lee come on! Let's go."

Ty Lee bounded across the room, touching everything she possibly could. "Look Mai! Almost everything here is gold! Isn't it wonderful?"

Mai sighed and sat down on one of the beds, "It makes me want to puke."

"Aww. Come on. You and Zuko are going to be the partypooper this whole time aren't you. I don't know why you guys don't just go sulk together. You would make a perfect couple!" Ty Lee flipped and landed next to Mai, who had the slightest blush on her cheeks.

"I don't like him." She mumbled.

Ty Lee scoffed and sat down next to her, "Of course you do. You always have."

Mai seemed to be considering telling her the truth, but decided against it, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Right before Ty Lee was about to respond, somebody knocked on the door, "Mai, Ty Lee? Come on lets go!"

Mai was out the door in a matter of seconds, glad to get away from the previous conversation.

"The dining hall is this way." Katara motioned towards to big doors at the end of a hallway and they all made their way towards it. Right before they were about to go in Katara took a deep breath, _I really don't want to do this._

Toph felt Katara's heartbeat speed up, _Wow; she really doesn't want to do this. _Toph grinned to herself, _this should be interesting._

Sokka pushed open the door and everyone, except Toph, gasped. There was every single food you could imagine, sitting on the table. About ten guys were seated at the table, along with King Hakoda. When he saw them, he stood up, " I hope you guys brought your appetites."

Sokka nodded and quickly walked over to his place next to Hakoda, Aang, Zuko Ty Lee, Mai, and Toph all took empty seats. Katara took a big breath and sat at the head of the table. As soon as she sat down, everyone started putting food on their plates.

"So...Katara. What a pretty name." a high nobleman smiled at her.

She laughed a little, "That's funny. You know general Yuan, from the Earth Kingdom ?" she smiled.

"Actually yes, I know him quite well."

The smile disappeared from her face, "He said the same exact thing."

The nobleman coughed and looked back down at his plate, a prince from Omashu, took the chance to speak, "Well Katara, I heard that your favorite flower was the lily, and I got a whole garden planted full of lily's in the palace."

Katara smiled politely, "Well you must of heard wrong. I'm allergic."

The grin was smacked right of his face. Toph held in a laugh and Aang raised his eyebrows. Everyone at the table shared a glance with the person next to them.

They made it through the rest of the meal, Katara was shooting down every compliment thrown to her. When all the suitors were gone Hakoda stood up and put his hands on the table.

"What was that Katara!:

She whipped her mouth with a napkin, "I don't know what your talking about."

"You know you can't play this game forever."

They stood there staring, after awhile, Toph decided to break the tension, "Do you have a training arena around here?"

Hakoda broke his gaze at Katara and looked at Toph, "Yes…why?"

" Twinkle toes here needs to practice." She motioned over to Aang.

"Yes, follow me."

They all stood up and followed Hakoda outside, Toph fell to the back so she would be walking next to Katara. "That was hilarious."

Katara grinned and looked over at Toph, "I told you I didn't want to get married."

…

They were led towards the back of the palace, and emerged out into a large arena.

"Is this good enough?

Toph grinned, "Perfect. You guys can stay and watch. If you'd like."

Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara nodded and walked over to the far side of the arena.

"Okay Twinkle toes. Here's how it's going to go." Toph earthbended a four lines around them, making one big square. "You have got to get all of this square. Try to be the last one standing."

Aang nodded and got into an airbending stance.

"But! You have to do it blindfolded."

Katara gasped a little. _Blindfolded!? How could __**anybody **__know what was coming to them._

Aang sighed and took of his shirt, using his belt to tie around his eyes.

"Ready?" Toph asked and took her stance. Before he could even nod she shot a boulder straight at him. For anybody else, it would have been very hard to block. But for him, it was easy as pie. He simply sliced it in half and waited for the next attack. He felt heat coming towards him and realized that Zuko has shot a fireball towards him. He put up a wall to block it, and as soon as he heard the impact he sent the wall sliding towards him. Grinning when he felt Zuko fall out of the ring.

Katara watched in amazement as Aang knocked people out of the ring with ease. He first pushed out Zuko, who was now sitting on the sidelines grumbling about being the first one Aang took out. Mai was shooting dagger none-stop. He spent his time defending, but soon decided that was enough and air bended her out of the ring. She landed next to Zuko and started sulking about being the second person pushed out. Aang was now fighting Ty Lee, blocking her attempts to disable her bending. He used a combination of airbending and earth bending to send her flying in the air, and out of the ring. She landed on her gracefully on her feet, just outside the line.

Just as Aang was about to jump up and celebrate about winning, he remembered Toph. _Where is she?_ He paused and listened, waiting for what happened next. Before he could even react, a boulder was sent flying, coming in contact with his back and sending him sprawling out of the arena.

Katara gasped when Aang was hit in the back by a boulder, leaving him to land at her feet. She knelt down to see if he was conscious, and was relieved when he groaned and reached up to pull the blindfold off his eyes.

He slowly pulled the blindfold off, and the first thing he saw was crystal blue eyes staring at him.

"Betcha thought you won didn't you! Don't forget about your opponents Twinkle toes!" Toph yelled from the other side of the arena. "Enough practice for today. Tomorrow you can work on firebending. Come on guys, I'm tired." She made her way to the front door, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee were trailing behind.

Katara held her hand out to him, and he took it gratefully. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that she had to see him lose so… ungracefully.

"Good." She smiled, "You know, I noticed you didn't use waterbending. At all. Why not?"

He laughed nervously, "I'm not very good. I only know a few of the basics."

"Oh, well, maybe I can teach—" Katara was interrupted by her father.

"Katara. NO" he said firmly.

"But dad…" she looked over at Sokka, silently asking for help, he merely shrugged.

"I said no." Hakoda walked back towards the palace, motioning for them to follow. Sokka followed him, and Katara gave Aang an apologetic look.

"It's ok. Really" Aang smiled and started walking after Sokka, Katara seemed to be thinking of something, and she ran up to Aang and pulled him back a little.

"Meet me here. Midnight. Don't be late." She whispered.

He searched her eyes, Gyatso had always said that when you look into a persons eye's, you could see their thoughts. She seemed sincere, and he nodded.

"Ok…" he whispered back.

…

Next three chapters should be up sometime this week. Not making any promises though. Review please and thank you!!


	4. Midnight

I am such a procrastinator.

I basically waited till' the last moment to write this chapter for no particular reason. This weekend has been a fun and big weekend for me. Catching up with friends and I went to two party's. No t that you guys care. You're probably waiting for me to get on with the story. So… your wish shall be granted!

**Chapter 4 **

**.: Midnight :.**

_**With Aang, Sokka, and Zuko**_

After Aang and Katara caught up with the others, they all went their separate ways. Hakoda told them dinner would be sent to their rooms, and Aang happened to be relieved. He didn't particularly like eating at a humongous table with people he had just met. Right now they were just sitting in their area of Sokka's room. Talking about what to do.

"I'm sick of this place already. There's nothing to do here." Zuko tapped his foot and looked around the room. Actually, in truth, there was a lot you could do. Just nothing that interested him at all.

"That didn't take long. You've been here for half a day." Sokka sighed.

"Well, you could watch this trick!" Aang dug in his pocket for whatever he was looking for while Sokka sat up to get a better view. Zuko looked at him, obviously hoping that whatever it was, it was good.

Aang brought out three marbles from his pocket and spun them in midair, "Ta Da!"

Zuko groaned and collapsed back on his couch, "That was amazing!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Sokka was about to say something when there was a knock on the door," Dinner, your highness!"

"Finally!"

He jumped off the bed and ran to the door in three seconds flat. A servant rolled in a cart filled with three silver trays. "Enjoy…" He bowed and left the room.

"Hope you guys are hungry… because I'm starving!"

…

_**With Ty Lee and Mai**_

They had just gotten their food and were in the middle of eating when Ty Lee spoke up, "Why do you think Aang and Katara were so far behind us?" If you could see her face you would think that she was wanting to ask the question forever.

Mai sighed; she was just enjoying the silence when Ty Lee had to say something, "Don't know. Don't care."

"Oh come on! Aren't you the least bit curious?" Ty Lee scooted closer to her, a big grin on her face.

"Nope."

"I think something's going on between them. I was watching Aang during dinner, and his eyes kept going over to Katara. I think he likes her."

"He just met her." Mai popped another piece of roast duck in her mouth.

"Sooo…remember when we first met Zuko. You like, totally fell in love with him!"

Mai stopped chewing and looked straight at Ty Lee, she was smirking victoriously, "You don't know that."

"Oh please!" she sighed and rolled over on her bed, "you blushed when he even looked at you! _Blushed!_ You never blush Mai."

"I thought- I thought he was looking at me cause'- cause I looked weird, or something like that." Mai stammered and pushed her plate away.

"Suurrreee, whatever you say Mai." Ty Lee rolled her eyes and put her plate on the table next to her, "But just to let you know," she got up and made her way to the bathroom on the other side of the room. Right before she went in she finished her sentence, "You're a really bad liar."

…

**With Toph and Katara**

"Sooo… how did you guys get caught anyways?" Katara said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Caught doing what?" Toph looked over at her with surprisingly good accuracy, considering that her feet were only halfway on the ground.

"You know…stealing." Katara shifted uncomfortably on the couch in her room. Toph had said that she would sleep on the ground, that it was no big deal. But Katara wouldn't have it, she let Toph have the bed and she took the couch.

"Oh. I don't know really. We've done these thousands of times before. Zuko tripped on a rock, I think he grabbed the thing nearest to him, which happened to be Mai's arm. And all the sudden weight must have brought her down with him." Toph rolled over so that her head was on the end of the bed, closest to Katara.

"So you, Aang, and Ty Lee could've kept running?"

"Yup"

"Why didn't you?" Katara was really interested now. The only contact she had had with kids her age had been snotty, high-class brats from the other nations. Not once had she ever got to learn something interesting about people's lives.

"We're a family. Family sticks together."

"How did you guys meet? I know you're not biologically related, you couldn't be. You guys look nothing alike."

"Well, let's just say our lives are horrible to put it bluntly. We are all orphans. We all have to steal for food. We make just enough money to pay for the house bills. And we are only in our mid-teens. We all have a lot it common. When we met each other, we became really good friends, and now we sort of just. Depend on each other." Toph finished her sentence and laughed at Katara's reaction, "Don't worry about us though. We're just fine on our own."

Katara was about to open her mouth to say something but somebody knocked on the door, "Your highness… dinner."

Katara sighed and walked towards the door, "Well. Maybe we should talk about something more… happy." She opened the door and took the two trays that were handed to her. She set Toph's down in front of her and went back to the couch and started to pick at her food.

"Sooo…Do you like Aang?"

Katara chocked on the rice she was eating and managed to spit it out it, "Umm. Yeah I like. He seems nice. A good friend."

Toph smirked and slurped up some noodles, wiping her mouth her sleeve, "Nooo, I mean do you like him, like him?"

Katara looked down at her plate, "No. Why do you say that?"

Toph shrugged and took another bite, "I don't know. When we were practicing, I thought I felt your heart skip a beat a few times. And at dinner your eyes kept drifting over to him." Toph swallowed and shrugged, "But maybe I'm wrong."

"Well, yeah. I think you are. No offense or anything."

"None taken. It's just…" Toph shifted on the bed and looked at Katara dead on, "I'm never wrong."

…

_**With Hakoda and Long Feng**_

Hakoda was sitting down at the desk in his room, signing warrants from people in the city. He was just about to retire to bed when there was a knock at his door, "Your highness?"

"Come in!"

Long Feng walked in the door and stopped right in front of him, "Could I talk to you?"

Hakoda nodded and waited for him to go on.

"About the children. I had some soldiers do some research about them. And it turns out that they're orphans. They live all alone in a shack on the outskirts of the city. I think we should keep them here, for at least another month. Give them their own rooms, make them comfortable, and make it so they don't want to leave."

Hakoda furrowed his brow, "Why would we do that?"

Long Feng smirked and looked out the window that overlooked the city, "The Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation?" Hakoda was more confused then ever.

"I will tell you the details when the time comes. Get some sleep your highness." And with that Long Feng was out the door.

He scratched his head and walked towards his closet._ The Fire Nation?_

…

_**11:45**_

_**Almost Midnight.**_

Katara had managed to tiptoe into the closet and put on a black cloak and tiptoe back out towards the door without waking Toph… or so she thought. Right before she opened the door she heard a voice, "Where are you going?"

She spun around to face Toph, who was smirking and walking towards her.

"Umm…just down to the…umm…the kitchen! I'm going to the kitchen. To get a drink." She stammered.

"Oh really? At twelve in the morning with a cloak on?"

"How did you kno-"

"You're about 10 times heavier."

"Oh…"

"So where are you really going?"

Katara looked down at the ground; there was no way she could lie to Toph now. In fact, Toph seemed to know everything.

"To meet Aang"

"You're going to meet Twinkle toes?"

"Just to teach him waterbending! That's all."

"Sure you are…"

"No! I swear!"

Toph laughed, "Don't worry Sugar Queen I'm just giving you a hard time." Toph turned and walked back towards the bed.

Katara sighed and turned back towards the door, but paused right before she opened it, "Sugar Queen?"

All she heard was Toph laugh as she silently walked down the halls and out the back entrance.

…

**_12:00_**

**_Midnight_**

At first, Aang had no problem sneaking out. The light footsteps of an air bender gave him an advantage. He was doing fine until he ran into a bunch of dinner trays they had left on the floor. He froze completely, waiting for Sokka or Zuko to ask him where he was going. But soon after he heard Sokka snore again and he kept on moving. He managed to make it out the door and was now navigating through the palace, trying to avoid any noise possible.

As soon as he stepped outside, he scanned the grounds, looking for Katara. When he didn't see her he started walking and calling out her name softly. He was just about to raise his voice when two soft hands clamped over his mouth from behind.

"Shhh!!! Somebody might hear you!"

He relaxed when he knew it was Katara and turned around to face her, she looked beautiful in the moonlight. The moon light reflected off her eyes perfectly, and she seemed to glow in even the darkest corners.

"I came.." Aang mentally slapped himself. _That came out so wrong! Of course I came I'm standing right here!_

Katara smiled, "I can see that. I wanted you to come here so I could teach you waterbending. You need a teacher, and I want a student."

Aang smiled, "Guess I'm glad I was brought here then…"

Katara laughed, "I guess you are. So… back to work. Show me what can do."

Aang nodded and got into the only waterbending stance he knew, "Here goes nothing…"

…

Ooo…sort of a cliffhanger.

What will happen next!?!? I don't even know. I'm making this up as I go. It's turning out ok though. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up in the next week. Review please! Oh…and expect more Tokka in the next chapter!


	5. Lazy Days Lazy Nights

You. Must. Hate. Me. Right. Now.

If you don't, then there's definitely something wrong with you. I haven't even thought of this story for about a week and a half. Maybe more I don't even know. And I feel sooo bad. So as a special treat you have this chapters coming up. Haha. I'm like, falling in love with some of the ideas I have planned for this story, so be prepared.

Let me ask you guys something. Does it seem like less people are writing now?? I don't know…it just seems to me like a lot more people were writing before. Don't you think?

Or maybe it's just me :DD

On with the story.

But wait!! Before I start I want to get some things straight. Katara is not a master water bender, in fact, she only knows the basics. She just offered to teach Aang so she could get a partner to waterbend with. Also, this is a lot like the episode, The Waterbending scroll.

**Chapter 5**

**.: Lazy Days Lazy Nights :.**

Aang took the only waterbending stance he knew and started to push and pull the water. It moved with him, and he forgot all about his surroundings, until Katara put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped abruptly and looked over at her, convinced he was doing something wrong. Katara, seeing the look on his face, quickly drew her hand away and started talking, "Don't worry. Your doing great. That's pretty much the only thing I could do when I first started to. I just wanted to show you something else."

Aang relaxed and stepped back, giving Katara space to do what ever she had to do.

"It's called streaming the water, Master Pakku taught me how to do this. In fact, Master Pakku used to teach me everything I know." Katara got into her stance and lifted the water up, making her movements very precise so Aang could see exactly what she was doing.

Aang stood next to her and copied her movements, "Used to?"

"Yeah. My mom was the only reason I took lessons. She was a water bender too, and she said we could learn together. So, when my mom died, my dad asked Master Pakku to stop teaching me, I think, that when I waterbend, it reminds him of her. So I can only do it in private."

Aang thought it best to stay silent, just letting Katara think. After awhile she stopped and stood up straight. "One more thing for tonight…ok."

Aang grinned and nodded, "I'm ready."

"The idea is to make a big, powerful wave. Like so." Katara turned around and concentrated all her energy on the water. She ended up getting the water about 20 feet high and was able to hold it for about 12 seconds.

"Like this?"

Katara turned to see Aang had done exactly what she did, except his wave was about 10 feet high and he could hold it about 5 seconds longer. When he let go and turned to look at Katara, her mouth was open, though she quickly shut it when she noticed he was looking at her.

"How--how did you do that? It took me nearly a week to get it as high as that."

Aang shrugged, "I guess it's cause I'm the avatar."

Katara seemed to accept his answer and turned away from him, putting her hood on in the process, "That's enough for today. I'm getting tired."

"Umm….ok." Aang started walking back towards the back door, but before he could even make it there Katara grabbed his shoulder. He turned back to see her face, or at least half of her face. The hood cast a shadow that only covered her nose and eyes, but he could still see the small smile she had on her mouth.

"Would you like to do this again sometime?"

He answered without even thinking, she seemed nice, and really interesting, "Sure."

…

Ty Lee woke up to the sun shining through the big windows facing her way. She yawned and stretched like a cat, getting out of bed in the process. She laughed when she looked over at Mai, she was sprawled out on her bed, her head where her feet should be. She was mumbling and laughing in her sleep.

"Mai! Wake up sleepyhead!" Ty Lee walked over and shook her shoulder, she slowly woke up and sat up in bed. "Aren't these the most comfiest beds you've ever slept in!"

Mai looked at her strangely for a moment, as if she didn't know who she was, "Umm….sure?"

"Come on! Get ready. I think breakfast is soon." Ty Lee grinned and bounded out of the room, and into the bathroom.

"Great…"

…

"Zuko! Come on man, wake up!" Sokka shook his shoulder as hard he could, resulting in Zuko tumbling off the couch. He slowly opened his to see two pairs of eyes staring straight at him.

"Breakfast in five." Sokka laughed and held out his hand. As soon as Zuko was on his feet Sokka headed to the bathroom.

"How do you people wake up this early?" Zuko rubbed his eyes and looked at Aang, he just shrugged and cracked a smile.

"How do you people wake up so late?"

…

"Toph! Toph come on wake up!" Katara patted her on the back for the third time in the last minute. Toph groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Five more minutes Katara."

"You said that five minutes ago!"

Toph sighed and finally sat up, "Fine. I'm up."

Katara smiled and stood up, "Great. Five minutes to get ready."

…

Katara was glad to see that there weren't any suitors there to see her on this particular day. It was just her, her dad and brother, and her newly found friends. She sat down at her usual spot at the table, Toph sat down on one side, Aang on the other. She locked her gaze with his for a second, and he smiled, before turning his attention back to the various fruits and pastries on the table.

"So…what are we doing today?" Ty Lee asked and popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"Umm…nothing." Sokka mumbled with his mouth full.

"Boorriinngg…" Ty Lee scratched her head and put on a thoughtful face, "How about we go out, to the market? Or maybe the Tournaments?"

Katara's face lit up at the idea, "That sounds great! Could we dad? Please? We've never even been outside the palace before!"

Toph raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Really. we only really get to go out to travel." Katara rolled her eyes and turned back to Hakoda, waiting for his answer.

"I suppose. As long as you stay close to them, and don't stray to far from the palace.:

"Yes!" Katara jumped up and ran over to the other side of the table, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Hakoda laughed and half hugged Katara, "Be back before dark."

"Can do." Katara grinned and turned back to everyone at the table, they were finishing off their plates, and the maids were just starting to clean up. "ready?"

"Yup. Lets go!" Ty Lee smiled and walked towards the front gates of the palace, Katara was eagerly following.

"This is going to be one hell of a day." Toph mumbled to the person next to her, which just happened to be Aang.

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on, think about it. They have no idea what the outside world is about. We have to watch out for them." Toph stood up and started walking after Ty Lee, Katara, Mai, Sokka, and Zuko, leaving Aang to catch up.

"It can't be that bad. Will it?"

…

Will it?

You don't know. Hell, I don't even know. Haha.

I don't really know why I called this chapter what I did.

It just sounded like a good idea to me. Haha.

I finally wrote this chapter. On a day home from school. I got sick and I had to leave. Perfect way to spend a Monday huh?

I know many people have waited for this.

Super short Chapter though.

Next one will be longer.

Review!


	6. A Day Out

Ok.

My computer has a virus! Isn't that awful!! So now, I have to use my moms Mac, and only when she's not using it. Which she is using it all the time! So it's been hard for me to write. I'm going to try to get a few chapters done. Hopefully I will be able to. Sunday has been a very good day for me to write.

So…sorry to keep you wonderful readers writing…without further ado, here is Totally Different lives!

…

**Chapter 6**

**. : A Day Out :.**

As soon as they made it to the gates of the palace, they decided to split up. "I'm going down to the arena. It's been a long time since I've showed those amateur earth benders how it's done." Toph smirked.

Sokka's eyes lit up, "Can I go with you? I've heard a lot about that place."

Toph shrugged, "I don't care, as long as I don't have to baby-sit you."

Sokka scoffed, "I don't need a babysitter. I know what I'm doing."

"Well I was going to head back down to the house. There's some stuff I want to get." Zuko said.

"I'll go with you. I just **have** to get all my bracelets!" Ty Lee smiled.

"Anyone else want to come?" Zuko said quickly, his face was begging, pleading for somebody else to come so he wouldn't be stuck with Ty Lee and her horrific ability to talk 100 miles an hour.

"I guess I will go. I don't have anything better to do." Mai smiled softly. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief and spoke up again, "So I guess it's me, Mai, and Ty Lee going to the house, Toph and Sokka going to the arena, and Katara and Aang going," He paused for a moment, a thoughtful look appearing on his face, "actually where are you going?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't know. I've been all around this city. Katara, where do you want to go?"

All attention was turned to her, she was looking at the ground, making little circles in the dirt with her feet, "Well, I've always wanted to go to see all the shops in the market. My mom used to tell me that they had the most interesting things."

"Ok then," Aang grinned, "The market it is,"

"All of us meet here before sundown. Don't be late, Dad will throw a fit." Sokka glared at Katara, "I mean it."

She sighed and smirked a little, making a little x over her heart with her finger she said, "I promise not to be late. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"So we'll see you guys later!" Ty Lee grinned. They all nodded a goodbye and headed off their separate ways. Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee off to the shacks and homes on the east side of town. Toph and Sokka to the battle arena on the west side of town. And Aang and Katara off to the many colorfully decorated shops and carts right smack dab in the center.

…

_**With Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai**_

It wasn't supposed to take that long to get to the other side of town. In fact, it didn't take that long, but when your travel buddy talks and talks for what seems like hours and hours. It feels like it takes days. The first few months with Ty Lee, Zuko had instantly disliked her. She was loud, annoying, always cheerful, basically everything he was not. But what had surprised him, was that Mai instantly took a liking to her. Despite their clashing personalities, they had become best friends, like sisters. Mai had always been shy and quiet, the kind of girl who would like to sit in peace and watch the people around her, rather than talk about them. He had, many times, imagined what kind of girlfriend she would be, and he had come to the conclusion that she would be the perfect one for him. She was calm, cool, and collected, but at the same time she was very precise and agile. Whenever the gang was up to something in the city, whether it was stealing food or 'borrowing' clothes, Mai was always paired with him. They were a team, and a pretty darn good one at that.

Ty Lee tripped over a pot left outside of somebody's house and cursed loudly. Mai quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't even know you knew what that meant." Ty Lee shot her an annoyed glare and Zuko found himself chuckling lightly.

Yeah, Mai was the one for him. It's not that he hated Ty Lee, that wasn't the case. Hell, he had even dated her for awhile, but he soon realized that he wasn't attracted to her, just her pretty face. The attraction he held for her was more…little sister love. Not a romantic interest. Point was: He liked Mai, maybe even loved her. Not everything was clear, but he was sure about one thing, Mai made him feel something he couldn't explain. Feelings that bugged him so much, but at the same time, made him feel wonderful.

"It looks just like we left it!" Ty Lee smiled and bounded up the steps leading to the front door.

"Is that surprising?" Zuko pulled out the key stashed in his robe and unlocked the door. He was immediately knocked over by a big bowling ball of fur. "Ugh, Appa! You're getting slobber all over me! Get off me you mutt!"

Appa seemed to get the hint and barked, jumping off of him and trotting over to Mai. He licked her hand and she patted him on the head. "I knew you missed us buddy"

Zuko slowly got up off the ground, brushing himself off in the process, "I don't know why that dog only does that to me."

Mai laughed," You don't give him enough attention. He has to practically beg you for it."

Zuko smirked, "Beg? Don't you mean force?"

Ty Lee pushed passed the two and went into the house, "I'm going to get my bracelets, and my make up, and my necklaces, and oh! I totally forgot about my good luck charm." She seemed to be talking to herself more than the others. Zuko and Mai walked into the tiny house together. It wasn't anything fancy, a simple four bedroom house with a small kitchen and living room. Zuko turned to the hallway where the bedrooms were, "I have to get some stuff. Be right back." Mai nodded and took a seat in a stool, looking around the familiar household.

Zuko headed down the hallway, and went straight into the first door to his right. It was the room he shared with Aang; it had been an unspoken agreement that the boys would share a room, giving the girls their space. In turn, they had gotten the biggest room, which was occupied with two twin beds, two dressers, a desk, and a chest. He closed the door behind him, and slowly walked over to his bed, sitting down and looking around the room. He pulled the chest over towards him and opened the first compartment. It was full of old pictures, and he searched for the one he wanted to take. In the process he found a family portrait, his mother and father next to each other, him on the floor in front of his mother's feet, and right next to him was…his sister. The sister that had ruined his life. He threw the picture aside and found the one he was originally looking for. It was on the bottom, torn on the edges and slightly yellow. As soon as he had safely tucked it into his robe and closed the trunk he stood up and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to open it someone knocked.

"Hey Zuko? You ready to head out?"

The voice was soft and quiet. Almost fragile. Definitely Mai's. He swung the door open and smiled at her surprise. "Sure. Let's go."

They walked out into the living room where Ty Lee was waiting; she was sitting on the ground with a humongous red suitcase next to her. When she spotted them she quickly stood up, "I'm ready!" she grinned.

Zuko eyed the suitcase, "You're bringing all that! I thought you were just talking accessories!"

"Zuko silly!" she laughed, "This **is **my accessories!"

He groaned, "Well I hope you don't expect me to carry that all the way across town."

Ty Lee pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Come on Zuko…Please!"

"No" he said bluntly.

Mai rolled her eyes and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ears, "Just carry it so we won't have to hear her complain about how heavy it is."

Zuko sighed and went to pick up the suitcase, Ty Lee grinned in triumph, "Thanks Zuzu!" she said and skipped out the door.

"The things I do for you guys…." He muttered.

Mai smiled, "preciate' it."

…

_**With Toph and Sokka**_

"Stay here, I'm going to register." Toph looked at him firmly with surprising accuracy, "Don't move."

"But what if-"

"Don't move."

Sokka held up his hands in mock surrender, "Ok. I won't move! Gosh!"

Toph smiled and headed to a booth right outside of the main entrance. Sokka seized the moment to look at his surroundings. There were tons of people bustling around the outside of the building. Some were placing their bets on their favorite earth bender. Some were trying to show up others in their own earth bending.. He was just about to move over to the food stands when a small pebble hit him on the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

He spun around quickly only to see Toph smirking straight at him, "You want to get a good seat? Don't you?" she turned on her heel and strutted straight into the building. He ran to catch up with her, "Wait, your watching with me? I thought you were competing?"

She turned a sharp corner and kept walking, "I am competing. But I'm not fighting till the end."

"Oh." He said simply and they walked silently through a tunnel that came out into the middle of a humongous arena. Everyone was cheering and the whole first five rows were empty. Sokka grabbed Toph's arm and pulled her into the second row, "Come on. Let's sit here! I wonder why nobody took these seats. They got to be the best ones in the whole place!" A big boulder flew from the arena and landed two feet in front of them. Sokka jumped and Toph rolled her eyes, settling in her seat, "Does that answer your question?"

"Welcome to Earth Rumble 6! I am your beloved host! Xin Fu!" a man standing in the middle of the arena shouted. The audience went crazy, including Sokka. "First up…we have The Boulder against Fire Nation Man!"

"Whoop! Go Boulder" Sokka shouted.

"You don't even know him!" Toph scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So what!? He looks awesome!" Sokka cheered as The Boulder knocked out Fire Nation Man and another opponent named gecko took his place.

About halfway into the match, Toph announced that she was leaving, and that he would definitely be able to find her after it was all done. He nodded and shooed her away, barely listening.

Finally, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight was cast on Xin Fu, "Finally…the moment you've all been waiting for. The un-defeated champion…The Bbbllliiinnnddd Bbbaaannnddddiiitt!"

Everyone in the arena went crazy, and Sokka looked around…confused. The spotlight on Xin Fu switched off, and went to the other side of the arena. Sokka widened his eyes, "Toph?"

A random voice came out of nowhere, Sokka recognized it to be Xin Fu's, "And as a special treat…she will be going up against …" he paused, "The Boulder!"

Toph scoffed, "Oh come on Xin Fu. I wanted competition!"

He just chuckled and suddenly the lights were turned on everywhere... The boulder was standing on one side of the arena, "The Boulder could say the same about you!"

Toph laughed, "Oh trust me, if it's competition you want, you came to the right girl."

The Boulder attempted to slam his foot into the ground and shoot a boulder Toph's way, but as soon as his foot touched the ground she made the earth sand and trapped his feet into it. While he was occupied with earth bending his foot out, she shot a boulder straight his way, knocking him out of the ring.

"And we have a winner!!!" Xin Fu popped out of nowhere and held Toph's hand up in the air. "The Blind Bandit!!"

Sokka grinned and clapped and yelled as hard as he could, for some reason, it made him proud to know that his obviously talented friend had won against a 30 year old man. To him, Toph was stubborn, mean, blunt, tomboyish girl. Somebody his father would not approve of him marrying. But that just made her all the more beautiful.

…

_**With Aang and Katara**_

"Oh, look at that!" Katara grabbed Aang's arm and pulled them over to a stall full of colorful scarves. Aang sighed and let her pull him along; He was used to it anyway. He had been shopping with Ty Lee before. But for some reason, with Katara, it was different. More enjoyable. She was more the type to look and enjoy objects than to talk about them. He had to admit, he sort of had a crush on her.

Katara put the silk scarf back down and looked over at Aang. "Sorry I'm dragging you everywhere. I've just never been to market before!"

Aang grinned, "Its fine. And how could you have not been to a market?"

Katara smile fell off her face, "My dad got really protective of me and Sokka after my mom died." She said softly.

Aang frowned; he didn't mean to make her sad. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head, he put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, "Follow me."

She nodded and he grabbed her hand automatically, not even realizing it. She blushed, but didn't say anything. After awhile of walking, she decided to break the silence, "Where are you taking me?"

Aang looked back and smiled, "Somewhere special."

She blushed a deep red and stayed silent, enjoying the rest of the walk.

They came to the edge of the town, and to her surprise, they didn't stop walking. He led her into the forest onto a dirt path, and followed it for who knows how long. Finally, they came to the entrance of a dark cave, Katara stopped in her tracks. Aang stopped when he felt she wasn't moving.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My hideout, I always used to come here to think. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Katara looked at him; unsure of what he said was true.

"Aang smiled softly, "Just trust me."

Katara looked at him sharply, and after awhile she nodded slowly and started walking even slower, "I do."

…

**The End.**

**Haha Just kiddin!**

**I wouldn't do that to ya!**

**Review!**

**Until Next time.**

**XoXo**

**Maegan**


	7. Everybody has A Secret

* * *

Authors Note: Good News

**Authors Note: **Good News! I fixed my computer! No more viruses! So that means I should be writing much, much more. This story is halfway done! Isn't that amazing! Not that you really needed to know that. Well anyways, to the story.

**Chapter 7**

**.: Everyone Has a Secret :.**

* * *

_**With Toph and Sokka**_

It didn't take him that long to find Toph. In fact, all he had to do was follow the humongous crowd out to the entrance. She was in the center of it all, basking in the glory she obviously deserved. "'You showed him what's boss!" and "I love you Blind Bandit!"" was being shouted all over the place. Sokka elbowed his way to the middle of the crowd, and soon found himself right behind Toph. He was about to tap her shoulder when she turned around to face him, a victorious grin on her face, "I told you I wanted to show those armature benders how it's done…didn't I."

Sokka smiled and looked at the ground, "I guess you did."

The crowd around them started to diminish, Sokka grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her towards the restaurants and bakeries in town, "Come on, after that, you must be hungry. I got hungry just watching it!"

Toph nodded and let him lead her, "Yeah I am a little hungry."

They walked in silence for awhile, just observing the people around them. "How'd you learn to do that?"

Toph looked up, surprised at the sound of his voice, "Do what?"

"Earth bend like that. I mean, you got him on the ground screaming in four seconds flat." He threw up his hands in exaggeration.

"Badgermoles." Toph stated simply.

"Huh?" Sokka looked back at her, confused. For a girl of many words, she sure wasn't speaking much. Maybe it was the fact that he was holding her hand and pulling her closer to him without even realizing it or maybe it's because he wouldn't stop praising her. Either one left the faint shade of red on her cheeks. But of course, Sokka was oblivious to all three of these facts.

"Once, a long time ago when I was younger, I ran away to a cave. My parents were being more protective than they had ever been and it frustrated me, so I left for awhile. When I was in the cave a couple of Badgermoles found me, I think they could sense I was blind too, and they showed me how to connect with the earth."

"Connect with the earth?"

She gave him an annoyed sideways glance, "Your interrupting. Anyways, as I was saying, they showed me how to see with my feet. I pretty much taught the rest to myself but,"

"You taught yourself how to earth bend? Really? You didn't…"

"Sokka. You're interrupting again. As I was saying, my parents got me a Si-Fu, but they only wanted me to learn the basics. It didn't really help me much."

There was a long, awkward silence, Toph chuckled and sighed, "You can talk now Sokka."

Sokka laughed and glanced at her, "I'm out of questions."

* * *

_**With Aang and Katara**_

There happened to be a torch sitting right inside the entrance in the cave. Aang picked it up, lit it with fire bending, and continued walking. It wasn't anything special at first, just your regular cave made of rock and dirt.

"I'm assuming you have a destination, right?" Katara asked, looking around, Aang smiled and answered without even looking back, "Of course!"

"So you've been here before?"

"All the time. It was like…my special thinking place." He looked down and softened his grip on her hand.

"What made you want to come here and think that much at the age of…what, 16?" Katara laughed.

Aang smiled, but it wasn't the usual grin he had on his face, it was a soft smile, a fake, she could already tell it was fake. Like he was remembering something. "15. And a lot of things happened to me when I was younger, before I met Toph and Zuko, or Ty Lee and Mai."

"Things like what?"

He looked down; Katara squeezed his hand in encouragement, "The death of my parents."

* * *

_**With Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko**_

"No Appa! You can't eat that!" Zuko ran after him, leaving Mai and Ty Lee behind.

"Remind me why we brought Appa." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Because silly, Aang will be sooo happy to see him! Plus we can't leave Mrs. Wither watching him all the time; she's like, a bah-jillion years old!"

Appa came bounding back to them, stopping by Ty Lee so she could pat him on the head, "He's such a good boy! Yes he is, isn't he?"

Appa barked and wagged his tale, Zuko scoffed, "Good? You must be kidding me!"

Ty Lee pulled the meanest face she could manage, which ended up being a small frown, "Don't listen to them Appa, you're the best dog ever!" She went back to her usual cheerful self, "Come on Appa!" she yelled, running ahead.

* * *

_**With Toph and Sokka, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee**_

"Could you move to the right a little, the suns in my eyes." Toph asked.

Sokka glanced at her and moved so that his shadow was covering her face, "Thanks." She smirked.

"No prob-" Right in the middle of speaking, a giant, furry, fluffy, hairy animal came bursting around the comer and knocked right into Sokka. It ended up on top of him, and was now licking his face like crazy. A shadow was cast over him, and he looked up, "And to think that would have been me! Come on Appa, up."

The dog immediately jumped off of him and over to Toph, giving her a light lick on the hand and enjoying the scratch behind the ears she gave him. Sokka sat up and wiped the spit off of him, "You know that thing!"

"This _thing_ happened to be a very cute dog named Appa. He's Aang's."

Sokka froze, "There's no way that's staying in the palace."

Toph laughed, "Aww come on, loosen up a little."

Before he could reply Ty Lee came bounding around the corner, calling for Appa. Once she spotted Toph, she slowed down to a walk, "Oh good, you caught him."

"Actually, Sokka caught him." Toph laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want." Sokka lifted himself off the ground and brushed himself off.

Zuko and Mai came walking around the corner a few seconds later, "What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"We were on our way to lunch, but we sort of got," Sokka glanced at Appa, "Occupied."

"Oh lunch sounds good!" Ty Lee patted her stomach, "I could go for some roast duck."

"That's sounds good I guess." Zuko mumbled.

"Well we didn't really invite you, but I guess you can come." Toph said and started off the way Sokka and her were going before Appa had run into them.

Mai sighed and hooked arms with Zuko, "Has anybody seen Aang and Katara?"

* * *

_**With Aang and Katara**_

They hadn't talked for awhile ever since Aang had announced what had made him think so much. Katara thought, it wasn't so much as think, bur to grieve. Her mom had always told her that whenever you feel terrible sadness, or terrible loss, it was best to talk about it. To talk to someone you love. She didn't love him, and he didn't love her. But right now, he just needed a good listener. And she was great at that.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't answer.

"You'll feel better if you do."

Silence.

"It's ok if you don't want to. I know that you've only known me for a little while. And if it makes you uncomf-"

"It happened when I was 10."

He took a breath and Katara silently waited for him to continue, "I was really energetic when I was little, and I got in trouble for it all the time. My dad said it was bad for his reputation, him being a governor and all. One day; I broke a very expensive vase _and _spilled tea all over my dad's work papers. I got punished, bad, and that night I ran away. The next morning I came back and…" he took a breath, "the next day I came back," he took another breath.

The strong voice he started out with was getting weaker, Katara subconsciously took a step closer to him, "The next day I came back, and they were gone. Soldiers were everywhere; people were standing around gawking like it was some form of entertainment." He squeezed her hand a little tighter, "An official came and took me away. I was put in a foster home for a few weeks, and eventually became a foster child. The first few families were horrible, I was basically a slave. But the last one I had, Gyatso, acted as a replacement father. He was seriously the most wonderful thing I had for a very long time." The smile that had bloomed on his face faded away.

"But no, they had to make me leave. They wanted to take me away from the only person that really cared for me. So I left. I ran. Found this cave and hid in it for awhile. Came out, met Toph, and the rest you can guess." He had a bitter tone in his voice; there was so much pain in his eyes Katara couldn't bear it.

She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Really I am."

He was tense at first, but soon relaxed into the hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood there. Taking in the silence. Taking in the sorrow. Taking in life. He was softly crying, she could feel the slow steady drops were landing on her shoulder, but he wasn't bawling. She figured he had had enough of that.

After a couple on minutes he got himself together and pulled away from her, reluctantly he could admit, "But there's a good side to everything."

He took a deep breath and blew out the torch.

"Aang!" Katara jumped and clung to his arm, they were in complete darkness. "What was that for?" she could feel the smile and radiating off of him.

"Just watch."

Slowly but surely, the walls began to glow. It was the most beautiful cobalt blue she had ever seen, "Aang…" she breathed, "I don't know what to say."

She slowly walked over to the walls and touched, what appeared to be, crystal.

"I looked around when I was staying here. I sneezed and the fire I had accidentally went out. At first I was panicking, but then these crystals started to glow, and I found my way out." He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise she turned around and hugged him tightly, "So this is your special place you've never told anyone about." He nodded, "Thanks for telling me."

* * *

**With Long Feng and…**

He slowly made his way to the hidden chamber under the palace, stealthily and quickly. When he got to his destination he quickly kneeled on one knee. Somebody was standing in the shadows, her feet was all you could see, "I'm sorry I'm late. But good news, things are going as planned. You are to show up for dinner with your brother tomorrow evening."

"Thank you Long Feng," she took a step closer, he could now see the elegant clothes she was wearing, "Your dismissed."

* * *

**Good? Bad? In the middle? **

**Tell me what you think. **

**If you want my opinion, it was the best chapter I've ever wrote.**

**Aang's family life was finally revealed.**

**Here's a little sneak peek for the people that are reading this.**

He took her hand and kissed it delicately, "Charmed..."

* * *

"I just don't like him."  
"Why?"  
He thought for a second, "He seems a little shady."  
"Oh Aang your being ridiculous."  
"I don't care if I'm being ridiculous Katara," he shot her a glance; "I'm keeping one eye open at all times."

* * *

She giggled and batted her eyelashes, "So you're the famous Shin."

* * *

"You and me. Whoever wins has to do whatever the winner wants them to." She stuck out her hand to shake. Sokka looked at her, grinned, and shook her hand.  
"Easy as pie."  
Toph smirked, "We'll see about that."

* * *

"Zuko," she paused, "I don't know what to say."  
"How about yes?"

* * *

"I trust you. They will split up."

* * *

**And that's all I'm going to say.**

**One more thing before I go eat…**

**The next chapter is **_**very very**_** important.**

**Some of the main characters are going to**

**Be introduced.**

**Will they be OC's or will they be on**

**The show? Take your guess.**

**Also, some major events are going to happen.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Chow.**

**3**

**-Maegan-**


	8. Late Night Talks

Authors Note: OK, This story is the point in the story where things get complicated

**Authors Note: **OK, This story is the point in the story where things get complicated. Not for you, It should be the easiest and most enjoyable thing to read. But for the characters in the story, I sort of feel bad for them. They don't know what's coming to them. :

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**.: Late Night Talks :.**

_**With Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka, and Toph**_

"I've had my fill." Sokka leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach, "That's almost as good as the food at the palace."

Toph snorted, "Almost? This stuff is way better than the shit you eat."

He gave her a glare and she gave him the most innocent look she could manage, "What?" she asked.

"Mmm…Yummy. We just _have_ to come back here guys, their sandwiches to die for." Ty Lee smiled.

"Ehh, it was ok." Mai leaned back in her chair, "I've had better."

"Well, enough about the food. We have to go, Appa's outside waiting and it's almost sunset. We have to get back in time." Zuko stood up and threw a few gold coins on the table. Everyone followed suit and walked outside with him. Toph untied Appa from a nearby tree and let him run around on free leash.

"Do you think Aang and Katara are already back?" Ty Lee asked.

"Probably…"

…

**With Aang and Katara**

"I know this is pretty and all, but we'd better get back. It's probably getting dark." Aang grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her towards the entrance to the cave.

"Oh alright, but this is my favorite kind of blue in my favorite gemstone. We have to come back, can't we Aang?" Katara looked at him with her most innocent, pleading expression, and he fell right into it.

"Of course we can come back Katara."

She nodded her head in satisfaction and they walked their way out of the cave in silence, Aang leading the way. Katara thought about how he had only been there for a week, and had already told her his most special hiding spot ever. She thought about how he already showed that he cared for her, whether it was as a friend or as a crush. He seemed like a good- no- great guy, who would be perfect as a boyfriend. Wait…

She stopped for a second, realizing what she had just thought. Aang stopped when he felt her stop, and looked back at her in concern, "Are you ok?" he asked.

She was snapped out of her thinking, "Huh? Oh yeah, Of course. Keep going."

He still looked a little unsure so she gave him a warm- hearted smile to reassure him. He gave her the lopsided grin she had grown accustomed to him having and kept walking. They were nearing the entrance of the cave and Katara turned back to see soft, fading glow of the crystal.

…

**Back To the Palace**

"There you guys are! You're lucky you weren't late Katara. Dad would be sooo pissed at me if you were late." Sokka stood from his spot in front of the main gates and stretched.

"So you don't really care if _I_ get in trouble. Do you Sokka?" Katara walked up, annoyance clearly on her face.

"Nope."

"Well at least he's sincere." Ty Lee smiled.

"Do you always have to have a silver lining?" Toph scowled and started walking up the pathway to the palace, the rest of them following.

They passed the guards at the front gate with a small hello and went straight to their rooms. Well, most of them.

Katara had slipped out of the line they were in and waited for everyone to pass. Aang was at the end and before he could go up the stairs she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small alcove in the corner. He was about to yell in surprise but she clamped a hand over his mouth before he could, "You want another lesson tonight?"

He nodded, excited that she was willing to risk getting in trouble to teach him. "Good, same place, same time." And just like that she walked off and disappeared up the stairs.

"She never ceases to amaze me." He whispered as he made his way up too.

As soon as he was gone up the stairs, a person walked out from her spying place behind them. "So, the princess and the peasant." A fly buzzed by her ear and she squished it against the wall like it was nothing, "Classic."

…

**Almost Midnight**

_**With Toph and Katara**_

"Toph…"

She shifted in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent.

"Toph…"

"Toph!"

"What!?" she sat up and almost bumped heads with Katara, who was standing right over her, "its nighttime Katara. And in case you don't remember, that's when were supposed to sleep."

Katara rolled her eyes, "I know that. I was going to ask you to cover for me."

Toph was suddenly alert, and a smug grin was tugging at her face, "Why? Where oh where could you be going alone on a night like this?"

Katara sighed, "Come on Toph. NO games. You know where.."

The grin got even bigger, "games? Katara, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ok, so she had two choices.

One was to lie, to say she was going down to the kitchen to get a drink. Or sneaking out to go practice water bending. Alone. By herself. But Toph was to smart for that. She could tell a lie from the truth as well as you could talk. So that was no good.

She'd have to go with the second choice. Surrender. A scowl immediately set on her face at the thought of it. Her pride had always been one of her weaknesses, she hated to be proved wrong, and she hated to be corrected. Hakoda had said that she got it from her mother.

"Fine Toph. I'm going to give Aang another water bending lesson. There, ya happy?" She stood up and turned away from the spot on the bed where Toph was.

Instead of feeling sorry for upsetting her, like any other person would feel, Toph laughed, "I'll cover for you. Geeze. No need to get grumpy. Besides, I probably won't even need to cover for you."

Katara pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, "I know. But, just in case." She swiftly walked towards the door, pulled it open, and closed it quietly.

"You worry too much."

**A Little Closer to Midnight**

_**With Aang and ??**_

…

"Going somewhere?" a tired, groggy voice asked him. Aang froze.

He had almost made it to the door. Almost. If only Zuko had moved his shoes out of the way. But with Aang's luck, he didn't.

"Umm…" He turned back towards where the voice had come from, which was unfortunately, Sokka's bed.

So…He had two choices.

He could quickly make up a lie, Sokka would buy it, and everything would be fine.

Or he could sit here, tell the truth, possibly get Katara in trouble, and skip out on a valuable lesson.

"I'm really thirsty, and I can't sleep."

What? What was he supposed to do, tell Katara's _older brother_ he was sneaking out at twelve o' clock to meet his little sister _secretly_. Pffft, Yeah right.

"Hmm…" Sokka lifted an eyebrow. Aang felt a drop of sweat drip down from his face.

"Ok then." He fell back down and turned around, facing away from him. Aang took a deep breath and quickly slipped out of the room. Leaning against the door on the other side, he took a deep breath.

"Hard time getting out of the room too?"

He jumped at the sudden sound of a soft voice in his ear, but relaxed as soon as he saw its owner.

"You have no idea."

Katara giggled softly and hooked her arm with his, causing a soft blush to appear on his cheeks, "Tell me about it. Toph has to give me hell every time I leave."

Aang froze, "Toph knows?" Not good. If she teased somebody like Katara, a person she had only known for about a week, what would she do to him?

Katara sensed what he was thinking, and quickly cleared his thoughts, "Don't worry. I think she only likes to see me squirm."

Aang laughed softly, of course Toph did. She's Toph.

They walked out into the courtyard, rolled up their pants, and waded into the pond. They passed water back and forth between them, and Aang took the silence to admire the girl in front of him. She was following the flow of water with her eyes; her brow was furrowed in concentration. He was absorbed in her so much that he almost missed what she said, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He cocked his head in confusion, "Well that's a weird question."

Katara laughed softly and glanced up to meet his eyes. She held his gaze for a minute before she dropped her head back down, "I don't know. My mother said she fell in love with my father the moment she saw him, and I don't really think that's possible."

"Why not?" he asked.

"How do you know you can trust the person that you have supposedly fallen in love with. How do you know if they will love you back?" She dropped the water and walked over to the side of the pond, sitting cross-legged on the side and leaving Aang standing in the middle, "So, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Aang thought for a moment, "I think…" he paused and looked down at the water, watching the ripples flow as he moved, "I think that people are fooled into thinking their in love, but it doesn't always work out that way?"

Katara considered his answer for a moment, but still looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" he walked over and plopped down next to her, "Say you meet a really handsome guy, who looks like the guy of your dreams, talks like the guy of your dreams, and basically is the guy of your dreams. So you hang around him, maybe even get romantically involved," He paused, this was subject he had never touched with Katara, "But later you find out that he's just a dirty scumbag, and you end up with a lot of tears and a broken heart. I guess that's about the time you stop believing in love at first sight."

They lapsed into an uneasy silence, staring at the water and listening to the sounds of the night. Aang finally decided to say something, "Why do you ask?"

She looked at him sharply, but soon relaxed and thought for a moment, "I guess I just don't want to make that mistake."

Aang was left staring at her with his mouth slightly open, and in that time she stood up and offered him her hand, "Come on. We'd better finish this lesson and get to bed soon."

He took it gratefully and pulled himself up, "Yeah ok. I guess."

This Is What I Call A Filler Chapter.

So Please Don't Yell At Me

For It Being So Short.

I Will Make Up For It Over Time.


	9. Trust Is All We Have

Note: I would've had this up ages ago, if my dad hadn't been holding me hostage

Note: I would've had this up ages ago, if my dad hadn't been holding me hostage. Ok…maybe not holding me hostage, but he wouldn't take me home from his house. As weird as that sounds, my parents are divorced. He doesn't have internet yet, hell, he doesn't even have a computer. So I'm sorry you guys had to wait for this.

**Chapter 9**

**.: Trust Is All We Have :.**

_**With Long Feng, Hakoda,**_

_**And two new guests**_

"So let me get this straight…you've come to court my daughter." Hakoda blew on his steaming cup of tea and set it down on the table.

"Yes sir."

He quirked an eyebrow, "You do understand, that my daughter is very stubborn."

"Then we shall get along greatly."

Long Feng leaned over to speak to Hakoda, "Your highness, I believe this would be an excellent opportunity."

Hakoda nodded, "Very well, I give you permission to court my daughter." He stood and walked out of the room, mumbling as he went, "Good luck to ya."

Long Feng stood, following Hakoda out of the room, "Breakfast in thirty minutes."

"I thought you said courting her would be easy as pie. From what I hear, it's anything but."

"Calm down," she pulled her bangs behind her ear, "You're not honestly doubting yourself right? Please brother, look around you." She waved her hands in a circular motion, "we were born better than this."

_**With Ty Lee and Mai**_

"For the last time Ty Lee," Mai collapsed on the bed, "I **do not **believe in auras."

"Come on Mai, if you'd just admit it, you'll feel sooo much better. Trust me." She took a deep breath and turned back to braiding her hair.

"But I don't. Conversation Over." She closed her eyes in exasperation.

"Mai…"

"Over."

"Fine then…let your aura be dingy, and pasty and Gray! See if I ca-"

A loud knock interrupted her, "Good morning ladies! The king has asked me to tell you that breakfast in twenty minutes, and to look your best today."

Then…silence.

Mai sat up, "Breakfast in 20?"

Ty Lee turned around, "We have to look nice today?"

They turned to face each other, "What's going on?

_**With Sokka, Zuko, and Aang**_

Aang yawned and air bended himself out of bed, "So what are we doing today?" he turned.

Zuko yawned and turned over in bed, "Sleeping."

Sokka followed his actions, "Sounds good to me."

"Oh come on." Aang walked over to Sokka's bed and pulled a little on the covers, "You guys are way too lazy."

"And proud of it." Zuko threw a pillow at no one in particular.

"It's a beautiful day, perfect for walking or bending, and all you guys wanna do is sit and sleep." Aang crossed his arms.

"_Lay_ and sleep." Sokka corrected him.

"Whatever."

"You see Aang; this is only one beautiful day of many. I'm tired." Zuko sat up and rubbed his eyes, "and you won't let me sleep."

Aang grinned, "Oh good. You're up."

"I'm not!" Sokka called from his place on the bed.

A loud knock on door made all three of them jump, "Good morning gentlemen, the king has asked me to tell you breakfast in 20 minutes and he would like you the to look your best today."

Sokka groaned and dragged himself out of bed.

"What? What's happening?" Zuko asked, while standing up and stretching.

"Some prince came to court Katara. That's what." He threw a couple shirts out from his closet.

"How do you know?" Aang asked quickly, earning himself a glare from Sokka and Zuko, "Just curious."

"I'm her brother. This is basically routine by now." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Zuko studied him and he shifted uncomfortably, "Why do you care?"

'I told you, I'm just a little curious." Aang laughed nervously.

"You're weird."

_**With Katara and Toph**_

The loud knock on the door and the voice that had stated something she had never wanted to hear again made Katara stop dead in the middle of her sentence. So somebody was here to court her…again. This had to be wrong, a mistake. Nobody had come to court her ever since the group of kids had come and made her life loads better, ever since Aang had made her life loads better.

No reason to doubt it now.

She walked into the closet and pulled on a dress, Toph appeared at the door, "So…you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Some bimbo prince came and is going to try and court me." She pushed past Toph and walked towards her mirror to do her hair.

Toph raised an eyebrow, "I thought all this getting married stuff was over."

Katara sighed and picked up the brush her mother had given to her, "So did I."

_**With Everyone**_

This was not what he was expecting. Not, at, all. It was supposed to be him, his sister, King Hakoda, and Katara. So who were the rest of these people? The first people he had to meet was a dreary looking girl named Mai and her complete opposite, Ty Lee. How they could be such great friends he could not understand, and how much his sister was interested in them he didn't even want to understand.

After that, he had been expecting the princess, but stood to see three guys enter the room. One of them he instantly recognized as Prince Sokka, so part of his worry was taken away. But the other two, Aang and Zuko he later learned, were defiantly competition. Defiantly.

He leaned over to whisper in his sister's ear, "Easy as pie? You didn't tell me about these two." He motioned to where Zuko and Aang were laughing on the other side of the table.

She scoffed, "You can't honestly be worried about these idiots."

Seconds later Katara and Toph walked in laughing. Everyone stood, and Toph went to go take her place next to Sokka.

"Katara, this is Prince Li and Princess Azula from the fire nation." Hakoda announced.

Azula curtsied, and Li took a step forward, taking her hand he gently kissed the top of it, "Charmed."

Katara smiled slightly, "Likewise."

Aang coughed uncomfortably. Before returning to her seat Katara kissed her father on the cheek, then Sokka's.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Aang laughed jokingly.

Katara grinned, "I completely forgot."

Before anyone knew what was happening Katara leaned over and placed a kiss on Aang's cheek.

Ty Lee gasped.

Toph Smirked.

Mai quirked an eyebrow.

Sokka choked.

Zuko laughed.

Hakoda coughed.

Li scowled.

Azula cursed.

Aang blushed.

Katara picked out a bunch of fruit and put it on her plate like nothing unusual had happened at all.

"Sooo…umm, what are we doing today?" Ty Lee asked, trying to break the tension.

Li leaned over, nonchalantly whispering to Azula, "It's not those _two_ I'm worried about. It's _him._"

Azula shrugged.

"Earth Rumble 7 is today." Toph shrugged.

"Whoo! Are-we-going?" Sokka asked with his mouth packed full.

"Sure. I heard that some other competitor is entering." Toph took a bite of apple.

"I am not going to some dirty competition where a bunch of oafs are yelling in my ear." Mai brushed off some invisible dirt off her shirt.

"Neither am I." Katara nodded.

"Well I'll go. It might be fun!" Ty Lee smiled.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Then what are the rest of us supposed to do?"

Zuko stuffed a bit of papaya in his mouth, "We could spar some…"

Mai looked at him and shrugged, "Ok."

"I saw this poster for some play when we were back in town; want to see it with me Katara?" Aang looked over at her.

"I'd love to Aang." She smiled warmly, "It's a date."

"A play sounds _lovely_" Azula spoke up, making everyone look at her.

"That's a good idea, Katara, why don't you take Li and Azula out to see that play with you." Hakoda rested his hands on the table and scooted back in his chair.

Katara frowned, "But dad…"

"I expect you guys to be back in time for dinner." He stood and walked right out of the room.

"So what play was it?" Li asked.

Instead of a reply, everyone started to clear their plates and empty out of the room. Aang was the last person to leave, "Umm, I'll guess we'll meet you guys at the front gate in about an hour."

Li and Azula nodded and Aang awkwardly left.

"You didn't tell me that that boy would be getting in the way." Li frowned.

Azula examined her nails, "There was nothing to say."

"Nothing to say, it's obvious she likes him. And he likes her. Where I come in, I don't even know."

"Its simple brother, we go to that ridiculous play with them, you can use your, " she paused and looked him up and down, "charm…to woo the girl."

Li sighed and shook his head, "My problem is Aang."

Azula laughed, "Well since I'm such a _loving_ sister, I'll take care of him for you."

_**With Zuko and Mai**_

OK sooo …he was a little nervous. Alright maybe not a little, a lot. Here he was…facing Mai, getting ready to attack her. Not to hurt her of course, it's just sparing. Well, at least that's what he had to tell himself.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!" he called.

She smirked a smile that made his breath hitch in his throat, "I won't."

Before he knew what was happening a dozen daggers were flying at him top speed, and he was putting up a wall of fire to block.

A couple fireballs here and a couple daggers there, the battlefield was beginning to look like chaos. Zuko raised his arm to fire bend, but soon found it pinned to the ground. Then the other arm, then both of his legs. He struggled to break free but stopped when a shadow appeared over him, "I win."

He scowled, "Not fair. You started before I was even ready."

"Fine then…" she softly put her hand on a dagger and pulled it out, "How about a rematch."

_**With Ty Lee and Shin**_

"It's so loud here!" Ty Lee shouted over the group of guys sitting next to them.

"No duh" Toph sighed dramatically.

Shin! Shin! Shin! Shin! Shin!

"Who's Shin?" Sokka asked, trying to get a better view of the arena.

"Ahh Shin. Good, good times with him. He's another contestant, usually spars against the Gecko. " Toph put her feet up on the chair in front of her.

"Is he that big strong guy over there?" Ty Lee's smiled brightened.

"He's not that strong." Toph smirked.

Sokka scoffed.

"I'll be right back." Ty Lee sighed dreamily and slipped out of her seat, barely noticed by the other two.

She had no trouble getting through the humongous crowd surrounding Shin, just a couple jabs with her elbow and she had made it right to the middle. He was standing there, getting congratulated by a group of girls around Ty Lee's age.

When he noticed her she waved flirtatiously, prompting him to walk over, "So, you're the famous Shin?" she batted her eyelashes, "I'm Ty Lee."

He raised her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, "Ty Lee, nice name."

She giggled, "So Shin, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for tea with me."

He slid his arm on her shoulder, "I'd be delighted."

_**With Sokka and Toph**_

"Oww that had to hurt!" Sokka jumped up from his chair.

"It's not that hard." Toph shrugged.

"Yeah well, I'm convinced you're made of stone." Sokka sat back down.

Before Toph could respond, a lady behind them gasped, "My ring! I lost my ring!"

The man, who they could only assume as her husband, spoke up, "Which ring?"

"The ring my grandmother gave me, the ring I wear all the time. It could be anywhere, Dragon Grill, somewhere in this arena, maybe on the street somewhere. I _have _to find that ring!"

Sokka turned around, "I'll find it for you."

"What are you doing?" Toph hissed, but was silenced by a wave of his hand.

"Oh thank you! If you can find it, I will reward you 400 gold!"

Toph sat up, suddenly alert, "I'll help!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Its solid gold with three square diamonds on it, inside it was the initials M.A.M engraved in it." The lady stood, "Meet me at the fountain at sunset if you find it."

Sokka turned forwards in his seat, "Well thanks for butting in."

Toph raised an eyebrow, "Well we could make a game out of this."

"How?"

"You and Me. Whoever finds the ring first wins, and has to do whatever the winner would want them to do." Toph stuck out her hand to shake.

Sokka looked at her, grinned, and took her hand, "Easy as pie."

Toph smirked, "We'll see about that."

_**With Zuko and Mai**_

So she beat him, again. And he didn't go down softly this time. She felt horrible really, for her dagger making a slim cut across his arm, he said it didn't hurt that much, and chances were, it didn't. But that didn't stop her from getting the first aid kit.

"Sooo, Mai."

She looked up, "Zuko."

"It's umm, it's uh, it was a nice day today." His eyes flickered nervously from the floor back to her.

"It has."

"And uh, I was just um, wondering, if uh, if you wanted to have a nice night. With me. For dinner m-maybe? We could go to The Pink Lily, that's- well- that's still your favorite restaurant…right?" He laughed nervously.

Mai sat back on her heel in shock, silent.

"Well?" he smiled anxiously.

"Zuko," she paused, "I don't know what to say."

"How about yes?"

She smiled softly, "Yes."

_**With Katara, Li, Aang, and Azula**_

All day. All freaking day Li was side by side with Katara. And the horrible thing was; she didn't seem to mind it. She laughed at all of his jokes, she let him put his arm on her shoulder, she even rested her head on his shoulder. And Aang was stuck with boring Azula, who was obviously only there to keep him occupied. When Aang made to sit next to Katara in the theater, Azula pulled him away, and Li sat in his place. Aang ended up on one end, frankly pissed and ready to storm out of the place, and Katara on the other, happy and content.

Azula leaned over, "Want to go out into the lobby, this play blows anyway."

At that moment, Aang would do anything to get out of watching Katara and Li making eyes at each other, "Sure."

They got up and left together, making Katara generally confused, "That's weird." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Li asked and she jumped.

"Oh nothing, it's just that this whole day was Aang's idea, and he's not acting to happy." She sighed.

"Well if you ask me, I think he's jealous."

"Jealous?" Li nodded.

"Jealous that you're spending time with me, he wants you all to himself." Li sat back in his chair and turned his attention back to the play.

Katara wasn't sure if this was supposed to make her bubble with love, or bubble with anger. Half of her wanted to swoon at the fact that Aang was jealous of Li, and wanted her to spend his time with him. The other half of her was mad at the fact that he couldn't even let her be friends with another guy. It was her life…

"I'll be right back."

Li nodded.

She made her way out to lobby where Aang and Azula were sitting; they didn't seem to be talking.

"Do you mind if I could talk to Aang…alone?" she asked once she reached.

"Of course not…" Azula smiled, or smirked, she couldn't really tell.

"Something on your mind?" Aang asked once Azula had turned the corner and Katara had sat in her seat.

"Yeah actually, I was just wondering…you don't seem to like Li much…why?"

He looked at her, "I just don't like him."

"Why?"

He thought for a second, "He seems a little shady."

Katara sighed, "Oh Aang, you're being ridiculous."

"I don't care if I'm being ridiculous Katara!" he shot her a glance, "I'm keeping one eye open at all times."

"Aang. If you're just going to act jealous like a 13 year old boy then you can just leave!" Katara stood, hands on her hips.

Aang paused, and made eye contact, "Jealous? You think I'm jealous."

Katara nodded.

Aang stood and made his way to the door, on the way out, he paused, "Sorry for caring about you."


	10. Don't Go Crazy

**Authors Note:** Glad everybody liked the last little twist I put in the story. So…why would Katara favor Li over Aang? I don't know. It just adds to the drama. And if you know me, you know I L.O.V.E drama in my stories.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**.: Don't Go Crazy :.**

_**With Katara, Li, and Azula**_

No, no, no, no, no. That wasn't supposed to happen. When she told him to leave, he was supposed to stand, say he loved her and he was sorry he was acting that way, and then he was supposed to kiss her passionately. Of course, nothing happens that way, nothing but Katara's dreams and the fairytales in her head. No, instead, he stood and left, but not before saying something that made a wave of guilt rush over her.

_Sorry for caring…_

The words echoed in her head. Those words made her go to Li, and tell him she was leaving, (he insisted to come with.) They ended up back at the palace, all sitting in the lounge and drinking tea. She had sworn she just had a headache, and that a cup of tea and some lemon cookies would make her feel much better.

Unfortunately, they did not.

_Sorry for caring…  
__Sorry for caring…_

"Haha that was a wonderful story Li, wasn't it Katara?" Azula put her hand on her shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Heh, Heh, yeah. Wonderful." She took a sip from her tea.

"Are you ok Katara? You don't look so good." Li put his hand on her knee.

"Oh I'm fine, just dandy. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

They both nodded as she stood and left the room, "She's worried about him. I can tell." Li leaned back in his chair.

Azula sat up straight, "Perhaps. But we can easily get rid of that."

_**With Sokka **_

Sokka had just realized how un-fair this little contest was. Toph knew people in this town, he did not. Toph could sense even the tiniest vibrations with her feet, he could not. Of course, he didn't come to this realization until she was long, long gone. He was reduced to roaming the streets, randomly looking for the ring. Of course, it could have been anywhere, somebody could have kicked it, and somebody else could have picked it up.

Stupid, that's exactly what he was. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Hey ma look what I found!" He turned around only to see a boy holding up a ring.

A ring with three diamonds.

_**With Shin and Ty Lee**_

"You don't suppose we could do this again sometime…" Shin hooked his arm with Ty Lee and she giggled softly.

"I would really, really like that."

"Could I walk you home?"

"I would like that too." He grinned at her, and they started walking down the path, Ty Lee steering them the whole way.

"So…what's your favorite color?" Ty Lee asked, trying to make conversation.

Shin thought for a second, "I would have to say green. Because not only am I from the Earth Kingdom, I always heard green was about nature and safety, the things I care about. What's yours?"

Ty Lee nodded thoughtfully, "That's really cool. My favorite color would have to be pink. It's such a happy, cheerful, loving color. Not only that, but it's cute too." She giggled.

Shin laughed, "No way? Really?"

She smiled, confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Because, pink and green are complimentary colors." Shin held her hand tighter.

"Really?" he nodded." Well how about that."

They stopped in front of the palace gates, and he stared, "This- is where you live?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. Well, at least my temporary home." She slowly took hold on his other hand to face him.

He took his eyes from the palace to her, "You're amazing."

She blushed, "Hardly." Before she knew it, he was kissing her, and she was lost in another world.

_**With Mai and Zuko**_

"I'm going to go talk to Ty Lee." Mai announced and started up the stairs, "See you tonight.

_See you tonight…_

Man that sounded good, better then good actually, amazing. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he had gotten to know Mai, and now…well, now he was on cloud nine.

He walked by the breakfast room, but stopped when he heard voices, "We can easily get rid of that." It was a girl voice, Azula's.

"And how are we going to do that? I already tried getting her to forget about him. It won't work, she cares about him to much."

Li's voice?

"Perhaps, but when a girl is down emotionally, they need to have a shoulder to cry on. So who's going to be her shoulder?"

"Her best friend?"

Defiantly Li's.

"You, it's going to be you! Idiot."

"Look, I don't want to play this game, all I want to do is get rid of the freaking king and prince, and take their place for power."

"In due time brother."

Before he could hear anything else, heavy footsteps approached the door, Zuko turned the other way and ran. He was breathing heavily by the time he stopped, " I have to tell someone."

_**With Toph**_

Toph was going to win for sure. Sokka was too stupid to remember this but, I had power on my side. She was asking around town, but so far, nobody had seen the ring.

Oh well. No sweat. How was Sokka, the idiotic boy who was obsessed with meat, going to find that ring before her. Not going to happen.

Toph Bei Fong was going to win for sure.

_**With Katara**_

She had really, truly tried to take that nap. But all she had ended up doing was messing up her bed. There were way too many things on her mind, too much stuff to think about;

Like where Aang was.  
He had just got up and left, not saying anything about where he was going, what if he left, to the Earth Kingdom or the Fire nation. Or worse, what if he was hurt, and he wasn't able to return.  
Oh spirits.

Like what he was doing.  
What if he was socializing, having fun, not even worrying like she was? Or maybe he was even worse than her, crying in some random bar on the out skirts of town.

Like why she had said, what she said.  
She did not mean to call him a jealous 13-year-old boy. He wasn't acting like that, he was being more protective than jealous. She should have seen that.  
Oh spirits.

Why hadn't he come back here?

To home.  
Her home.  
_His _home.

Why didn't he like Li?  
Li seemed nice, pleasant even. He did not do anything to make Aang act the way he was. She was not going marry him anytime soon, he just seemed interesting, as a friend. Besides, the spot for romance in her heart was already taken.  
Oh spirits.

**That **was a shocking realization.  
Maybe she was getting too worked up over this. He would probably be back by dinner. A nice, cold drink might calm her down.

_Oh spirits._

_**With Ty Lee and Mai**_

"Oh my goodness Mai! That's awesome! Say it! You have to say it." Ty Lee bounced up and down.

"Say what?" Mai sighed, but she had a slight smile on.

"You have to say I was right, you _did_ like Zuko!" She squealed.

Mai took a huge breath and sat down on a chair, "Ok, maybe you were right. But I definitely didn't expect him to ask me out." She squealed again.

"You have, have, _have _to let me help you get ready." She put her head on Mai's shoulder, so they were both looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Ok fine. As long as you don't make me look like you." Mai smirked.

Ty Lee giggled, "What's wrong with me?"

_**With Sokka**_

Ok, it took the little boy two suckers and a few copper coins to give him the ring, but he got it, and that' all that mattered.

He won. _He won._

Toph didn't find the ring, he did. Toph had to do whatever he wanted her to do, and she wasn't one to back down from a bet.

Thank the heavens. He felt like jumping and screaming for joy, but instead of making a fool of himself in public, he just rushed to the spot where they had first met the woman who had lost the ring.

Boy, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

_**With Zuko**_

Ok. He had calmed himself down enough to think of what to do, and he had come up with a decision.

He would ask Mai.

She was always so calm, with a level head; she would know exactly what to do. Right now, he didn't want to do anything but forget he had heard anything.

_**With Aang**_

He left. _**He **_left. He _**left.**_

No matter times he said it, it didn't seem real. He considered going to the bar, but he was to pure for that, Monk Gyatso never approved of any alcohol besides a glass of wine with an extravagant dinner.

Then he considered just going back to the palace, but if he had done that, there was no way he would get any privacy. Any time to think alone. Therefore, he ended up here, in his special thinking place. Just staring at a few crystals on the wall.

Katara had asked him to leave. Katara had picked Li, over him. Katara didn't even try to understand where he was coming from. _Katara. _

He had already realized his feelings for her were more than just a little crush. He loved her. He un-deniably, un-ashamedly, un- conditionally loved her. And he was beginning to think the feelings were mutual, they spent all their time together, they understood each other, he had given her gifts, she had kissed him on the cheek numerous times.

They had all the makings of couple.

So when this new person, Li, had just barged in and swept her off her feet, not only did his guard go up, but when she let hers down, he was hurt.

Maybe he would stay here tonight. Just until morning.

**OK short chapter today.  
The next chapter soming up,  
Toph, Sokka, and the woman meet up again.  
Mai and Zuko have their date.  
Ty Lee and Katara spend some quality time.  
and we learn more about the father/son relationship  
between Aang and Gyatso.**

**Whoo hoo!**


	11. True Love Conquers All

Authors Note: Wow, I don't know why it took me so long to write this, but it did

**Authors Note: **In honor of the finale, this is the next chapter…**ATTENTION ALL KATAANGERS:** We knew we were right, didn't we ; The last four episodes were **awesome!** I can't even believe it…KATAANG WON! Hahaha

**Chapter 11**

**.: True Love Conquers All :.**

_**With **__**Sokka**__** and **__**Toph**_

The harder she stepped, the deeper the mark she made in the dirt. Sokka, _Sokka, _the town idiot, had found the ring before her. And now, because of her stupid, stupid bet, she was to do anything he wanted.

"You're…your not mad are you?"

Her only response to walk a little faster, and stomp a little harder, she could practically hear the grin break out on his face, "Aww, is somebody throwing a fit cause she didn't get her way?"

Before he knew it, he was face first on the ground, and his mouth was full of sand.

_**With Ty Lee**_

Mai was in the bathroom, taking a shower and freshening up for her date with Zuko giving herself time to think. Her _date. _It didn't really surprise her; they were bound to date eventually. The only thing that was shocking about the whole thing was that Mai was admitting it.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the little group she called family was changing. They had abandoned their old, criminal ways to living in the most ravishing house in the Southern Water Tribe, and as a bonus, they had added two new members to their family. Even the group itself had changed.

Toph had always been as hard as a rock, inside and out. It was hard to get close to her, and even harder to get on her good side. But slowly, she was opening up. She liked to think it was because of the boy, Sokka, that Toph had been spending so much of her time with, but she couldn't know for sure.

Mai and Zuko had changed together, in the same way. There moodiness and hot tempers had gone down quite a bit, and they weren't whining so much anymore. She had to give their good fortune credit for that.

Even Aang had changed. Though it was little, she could admit to that, it still counted. The sparkle he had in his eye shined even more, and the warmth he had in his laugh started to spread. And, it was all due to Katara, obviously.

Speaking of Katara, she hadn't seen her around, maybe she could pay her a visit, get to know her more.

It couldn't hurt.

_**With Azula, Long Feng, and Li**_

She slammed her hand down on the table, making Long Feng and Li visibly flinch, "You are **both **doing a horrible job."

Li's face screwed into a frown, "Well what do you expect Azula! Katara's spent at least a month or two with that boy; she's not going to just forget about him so easily. I need time!" he froze, and he had a look of terror on his face for a second, but he quickly collected himself. Nobody, ever, _ever_ yelled at Azula, and when they did, it came with consequences.

Surprisingly, she just smirked and straightened up, "No. You don't need more time." Her voice took on a chilling tone as she faced the dark, barren wall of the cellar, her back to the two men, "All we need to do is sabotage."

Li and Long Feng shared a look, "What do you mean?" Li asked cautiously.

"Long Feng." She said, it was a command, and he stood up, "Yes, your highness?"

"Which one of the idiot peasants that are staying here can come to our advantage?" She pulled two stray pieces of hair back into place.

He thought for a moment, "Well, the younger boy, with the arrows, is the Avatar. I've seen him train, he's very good. Or maybe the boy with the scar would interest you, he can melt-"

"No!" She turned around and pushed Long Feng back into his chair in one swift motion, but making sure it was hard enough to send him back several steps.

He sat, bewildered, "I don't understand."

"I need somebody, a girl perhaps, that has a big mouth, and is completely oblivious." She watched the smile slowly form on Long Feng's lips.

"I think I know exactly what you're looking for."

_**With Aang**_

He woke to soft tongue licking his face, "I don't know how you always find me boy."

Appa barked and wagged his tail, nudging him to wake up again. Aang smiled and sat up, "Morning already?"

Appa barked again and headed towards the entrance, Aang could faintly see the sun setting on the horizon, "It's not even dark yet!"

Appa whined and took another step out of the cave. Aang groaned and got to his feet, "Ok boy, let's go find us some food."

Appa barked and waited for Aang to catch up to him, before setting out towards the town center, looking for some restaurant to eat at. Seeing as it was sunset, a lot of couples were out, and many restaurants were packed. The more people he saw, the more he just wanted to be alone.

He looked down at Appa, "Well boy, looks like we might have to go back home to eat."

"No reason for that."

Aang jumped and looked up; apparently he had wandered into a vacant part of town, and in front of a tea shop. A large, over-weight man was standing at the entrance, his face full of smile lines, "Who are you?"

The man took a step forward and stretched out his hand, "I'm Iroh, the owner of this little tea shop."

Aang smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Aang. Got anything to eat around here?"

Iroh laughed, and patted his stomach, "Of course! Follow me."

Aang laughed too and started to follow him, but stopped when he heard Appa bark, "Oh yeah, I got my dog, wou-"

"No trouble my boy! He can come in too." Iroh smiled and disappeared inside the building. Aang mumbled thanks, and called for Appa to follow him inside.

The teashop was a quaint, cozy place, filled with tons of old pictures. The walls were decorated in crazy patterns and colors, and there were many booths and tables.

"Go ahead, sit down!" Iroh motioned to a table in the center of the room and pulled out a chair to sit down, "Anything you'd like in particular?"

Aang scooted closer to the table, "Anything without meat."

"Ah, a vegetarian, no problem." Iroh disappeared through a door in the back, and Aang took the chance to look around a little. Many of the pictures were of a younger boy, probably around three or four, and an older man in his late twenties. He stopped at one portrait that drew his eye, it was of the same boy and man, sitting in front of an old oak tree, laughing. An old book was sitting at their feet. It reminded him so much of Gyatso…

_Flashback_

"_Come on Gyatso, just one more story!" Aang put on his cutest face and tugged on Gyatso's robe, "Pretty please, with a cherry on top."_

_Gyatso laughed, leaned against the tree, and patted the ground next to him, "Very well little one. What would you like to hear?"_

_Aang plopped down on the grass next to him, "How about a love story?"_

"_Ah, a love story. Ok then, your choice, once upon a time, there was a princess, and a peasant, who were very much in love. No citizen approved of their relationship, and when the king found out, he was furious! He forbid his daughter from ever seeing the peasant again" Gyatso raised his hands in exaggeration._

_Aang widened his eyes in amusement, "Whoa. So what did they do?"_

"_Well, they did the only thing they could do, they protested against everyone, and everything. Anybody who told them it wasn't meant to be they kindly ignored, and anybody who tried to get between them, couldn't succeed. They won in the end." Gyatso smiled while Aang tried to figure out what he meant. Finally, he just gave up._

"_What do you mean by that Gyatso?"_

"_Well Aang," Gyatso faced the tree, and used a sharp rock to start carving an inscription; "If you love somebody hard enough, nothing, and nobody will get in your way."_

_He pulled his hand back, so Aang could fully read what he carved._

_True love conquers all._

_End Flashback_

"True love conquers all." Aang whispered and set the portrait back on the shelf.

"That it does Aang."

He jumped and turned around to see Iroh setting down a plate of spaghetti for him, and a bowl of meat for Appa, "sorry Iroh, I don't mean to intrude. I was just curious."

Iroh smiled and motioned for him to sit down, "Come eat. You look starving."

Aang cautiously made his way back to the table to sit, and Iroh sat across from him, "So Aang. You look like you're still young. Where's your family?"

He chewed for a long time before answering, "I'm an orphan, and my guardian died a long time ago."

"I'm very sorry to hear that…but surely you must have someone."

He smiled, "Well, I guess I've sort of made my own family. We're not related by blood, but we might as well be."

"Good, good." Iroh took a sip of his tea, "And you seem like a charming young boy, got a girlfriend?"

The smile slipped from his face, "I'm not sure."

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "Not sure?"

"Well, there's this one guy that's after her too, and I don't know who she prefers."

"Sounds complicated."

Aang rolled his eyes, "You don't even know."

Iroh laughed, "Tell me about her"

"Well, she really pretty. More beautiful then any girl I've ever laid eyes on, and she's smarter then any of them too. She taught me how to water bend, but I don't think I could ever be better than her." That warm, familiar, fuzzy feeling was starting to spread throughout his body, "She has sort of a temper, but it just adds to her personality. She makes me wish Gyatso was still alive, I know he'd love her."

"Sounds like true love to me." Iroh grinned.

Aang blushed, "I guess."

"Well, I'm no Gyatso, but if I were to give you advice, I'd say that you should go out and tell her how you feel. It sounds like you really love her, and if she feels the same way about you, well, you said it yourself. True love conquers all." Iroh winked.

Aang swallowed his last bite of spaghetti, "Iroh," he stuck out his hand to shake goodbye, "I think that's exactly what he would have said."

_**With Mai and Zuko**_

Mai was actually satisfied with the make-over Ty Lee had given her; it wasn't to bad, just a formal dress and some simple make-up. The way Zuko had gaped at her when he first saw her wasn't so bad either. Now they were walking down the road, and he was being way to quiet for comfort, "Something wrong?"

Zuko snapped his eye's up to look at hers, "No- no nothing"

"Something has to be on your mind." She took hold of his hand, and sighed.

"I was waiting for us to be sitting down and eating before I told you but I uh, I need some advice." He held her hand tighter.

"Advice?" she cocked her head in confusion, "Shoot"

"Well it's about Li. He's not what he seems to be."

"What do you mean? He seems really nice."

"Exactly. He seems nice, but when I was done talking to you earlier today, I past the breakfast room and I heard him and Azula talking. The only reason Li is being as charming as he is, is because he wants to get rid of Hakoda and Sokka, and take over this kingdom." Zuko stole a glance at Mai, only to see she was listening intently.

"Are you sure it was them?"

"Positive."

She nodded in belief, "Ok well, I get how you'd want to tell me Zuko, but what advice can I give you? The only person that can really stop what there doing is Katara, seeing as she's the person who knows Li the best."

Zuko perked up, "Wait, I thought her and Aang had sort of, a thing going on."

Mai shrugged, "Me too."

"So what happened?"

"If I knew I would tell you."

They had made it to the restaurant, but right before they could go in, a big blob burst out and knocked Zuko to his feet, "Appa?"

"Well hello there Aang, we were just talking about you." Mai smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Umm, good things I hope." Aang laughed and pulled Appa off Zuko, "Sorry Zuko."

He wiped off the spit on his face and gritted his teeth, "No problem."

"Well," Aang offered a hand to help him up, and he took it, "I'm going to get going." He started down the steps, and Appa followed him.

"This is our chance!" Zuko whispered, "We can tell him now!"

"Zuko, I thought this was supposed to be _our _date." Mai sighed.

He held her hand, "I promise, I'll make it up to you."

She sighed heavily again, "Fine."

_**With Azula and Li**_

"Ok Li, this is our chance, everything's all set up start talking, and remember, _only say exactly what I told you._"

He nodded and cleared his throat, he started in a loud, exaggerated voice, "So Azula, I heard Aang talking to his pet Appa, he's planning to take over this kingdom!"

Azula gasped dramatically, "Are you sure?"

"Positive! Whatever shall we do, we cannot stand for this!" Li pressed his ear to the side of the door, relieved when he found she was still listening.

"I know!" Azula smirked, "We shall tell the King before any of this can start!"

"Good idea." Li smirked along with Azula when he heard the patter of footsteps, running up the stairs, "really good idea."

_**With Ty Lee and Katara**_

She knocked on the door softly, "Katara? You in there?"

Katara sat up in her bed, Ty Lee? In the whole two months she had known the group, Ty Lee had never, ever came to visit her, and frankly, she was happy with it staying that way, "Come in." _I guess…_

Her head popped in the door, "Um, can I talk to you?"

She sat up fully, and made herself comfortable, "Of course, what's on your mind?" This was really weird now.

"I think I may have heard something I wasn't supposed to hear." She sat down on the edge of the bed, "about Aang."

She had her full attention now, "What about him?"

"Well," she diverted her eyes, "It's sort of confusing, but basically I overheard Li saying he overheard Aang saying he wanted to take over this kingdom. Through you."

She stared at her, her face blank with emotion. Finally, after a long moment of silence, she spoke, "You must have been mistaken."

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't."

"Fine then, when Aang comes home tonight, we're going to sort this whole thing out."

_**With Mai, Zuko, and Aang**_

"So let me get this straight, Li isn't really trying to marry Katara for love, he just wants the kingdom." Aang stood in determination, "We've got to stop him!"

Zuko grinned, "I'm glad you feel that way. Finally, a little action around here!" he stood alongside Aang."

Mai groaned and put her feet on the table, "You're both idiots."

"What?"

"How?"

She slowly took her feet off the table, "Don't you think he has a plan too? Somebody like that isn't just going to stop."

Aang and Zuko shared a look, "Why not?"

"Ah, just come on."

_**With Toph and Sokka**_

"So Snoozles, what idiotic task are you going to have me perform for you?" she rolled her eyes and put her feet up on the table.

"Well, I gave it some thought, and I know I want it to be terribly un-comfortable and horrible for you, so I made my decision." He grinned.

She sighed, "And what would that be?"

"I'm going to take you out on a date!"

**With the Author!**

I'm so sad for the end of the series, but happy at the same time. All I know is I'm keeping ATLA alive as long as possible. This story is coming to it's end, and I'm going to make it go out with a bang don't worry!


	12. Believe

**Chapter 12**

**.: Believe :.**

_**With Mai, Aang and Zuko**_

Okay, so I wasn't in the best mood. The date I had been waiting years for wasn't going to happen because some idiot thought he could cross one of us and get away with it. Growing up, running was something we did all the time. It was the only way we got anywhere so naturally, it was a piece of cake getting from the restaurant to the palace. We didn't expect people to be waiting for us.

"Mai!" I felt Zuko's arms lock around my waist, pulling me close to him, "Where's Aang!?"

"I don't know!" I had to yell over all the chaos, "I lost him!"

"Aang!" He yelled.

"Aang!!" I yelled even louder.

"AANG!"

_**With Azula, Li, Long Feng, and Hakoda**_

"Your majesty, the avatar has been captured and put behind bars. What are your orders?" The guard was knelt down in front of the king, shaking with anxiety.

"Hold him for now. _Do not _let him out your sight do you understand me?" Hakoda stood as tall as he could.

"Yes your majesty." The guard scurried away.

I smirked and pulled Li to the side, "You've have finally proved your worth Li."

He scoffed, "I have always had my worth."

I rolled my eyes but decided not to argue with his stupidity. Today is a glorious day; the day that the Southern Water Tribe dies, and the fire nation flourishes. with Li as my figurehead, diminishing this country should be a glorious, easy task. Father will be so proud of me; his prodigy.

"What are you smiling for?"

Li's voice was loud and brash in my ear. I ignored the need to fire-bend him in the groin, "Victory..."

_**With Sokka and Toph**_

Before I could spit the dirt out of my mouth or even steady myself, Toph had grabbed my arm and was pulling me along with her, running like a mad man.

"What's going on?" I did my best to straighten myself out while still running.

"Aang! Your father's guards ambushed him!" Her breath was coming in short spasms.

"What! Why would they do that?"

"If I knew I would tell you."

We reached the palace in record time and at the entrance Toph pulled me to a stop. The entire grounds were dead silent, it was almost scary. I was afraid if I broke the silence guards would come pouring out of hidden places, but Toph spoke before I could decide what to do.

"Hakoda has about half his guards watching Aang, and the other half in different stations in and around the palace." She knelt down and placed a hand on the ground, "You'd better go speak to your sister."

_**With Katara and Ty Lee**_

I don't know what happened. One minute I was in my room, talking to Ty Lee, the next minute I was barricaded in, doors locked, guards alert. The princess within me took over, "What's happening!?" I stood, "What's going on?"

"Princess," one of the guards knelt before me, "Your father asks that you remain safely in your room, away from all danger."

"Danger!?" I took an angry step forward, "What danger?"

The room was dead silent.

"What danger!"

A guard standing by the door finally decided to speak after a long moment of silence, "Aang... Well princess, a very reliable source has informed us of his deception. His plan to take over this kingdom and assassinate the king is well known. We have the whole situation under control there's no need to worry Princess."

"Assassination! That's ridiculous! I have lived with Aang for more than four years and believe me when I say, Aang would never kill anyone! Period. I thought the idea that he would try and take over this kingdom was a bit far-fetched but assassination..." Ty Lee rambled on behind me though she knew that no one had paid her any mind, all eyes were on me, waiting for my reaction.

Surprisingly, my voice stayed calm, the exact opposite of what I was feeling. "Take me to him."

Was it just me, or did the guard seem to shrink down even lower? "I'm sorry princess, orders are-"

In a flash the guard was pinned to the wall with locks of ice and I was two inches from his face. I lowered my voice, "As your princess I _demand_ you to take me to Aang. Now."

The guard was nodding his head yes before I had even finished the sentence. With one guard on each side of me I made my way down the hallway, I would have plowed right through Sokka if Toph did not grab my arm.

"Calm down Katara. He's fine." She softened up her grip, "Think before you do anything rash."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Sokka looked frantic and helpless, it was almost heartbreaking.

"I'm fine you guys I just," I took a deep breath, "I really need to see him." I tried my best to stay composed but it was painfully obvious; the pain in my voice.

They nodded simultaneously, "We'll be with Ty Lee."

I continued down the hallway, anxious to get to my destination.

_**With Aang and Azula**_

I could hear mice scattering, water dripping, and the clatter my chains made when I moved. I had not expected to hear the click of heels getting closer. I looked up quickly, not sure what I would find.

"You're pathetic." Azula stood in front of me, a permanent smirk on her face.

I chose not to say anything.

"This was too easy."

She knelt down in front of me and lowered her voice so the guards could not hear her. I kept my eyes trained on my feet, "Getting you out the way was like taking candy from a baby. Everyone here is _so _gullible. It's almost...comical. If putting you, _the avatar_, behind bars was so easy; your friends shouldn't be that hard either. Hell, even killing the king will be a snap."

My head jerked up and she grinned in triumph, "And if even _that_ is easy we might have to kill your little girlfriend as well. What's the point of having something around when you don't need it anymore?"

I growled, "If you so much as touch one hair on her head I'll-"

"You'll what! Save the day? Come to her rescue on a pretty little lion-horse?" She snorted, "I've got you right where I want you."

She was gone before I could blink and another guard was walking in with keys, "Let's go. We're moving you."

"Why?" I winced as he poked the spear in my back, guiding me to where he wanted me to go.

"There is someone who would like to see you."

He led me to a dark room with two steel chairs facing each other in the middle. He chained me to one and gave me a look before leaving, "Don't try anything wise guy or there will be hell to pay."

_**With Zuko and Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka and Toph**_

"Come on, we have to find somebody!" Mai pulled me by the arm and into the palace where everything was even more confusing. It took ten minutes to find the stairs and fifteen to climb them, guards were all over the place.

"Where are we going!?" I pushed my way up so I was right beside Mai instead of behind.

"I'm not sure..."

_"What do you think your doing? You can't do this, it isn't right! Let me out of here this instant, I need to help. Aang did nothing wrong!"_ A loud, familiar voice carried down from the end of the hall and we quickly made our way to where it was coming from.

We ended up stopping right before Katara's door, "Ty Lee?"

"Zuko! Is Mai with you?" he voice drifted closer.

"I'm right here."

The door opened and we were quickly pulled in before it was shut behind us, I felt a sharp object poke into my back, "Don't move."

I took in the scene before me; Ty Lee was sitting on the bed, Mai a couple steps in front of me, "What is going on?"

"These bozos here think Aang is planning to assassinate King Hakoda. How many times to I have to say this, Aang. Is. Innocent!" Ty Lee stood only to be pushed back down by a guard.

Mai's voice was grave and emotionless, "Don't touch her."

"The King has ordered that every door, window, and person in this palace should be watched. We're going to have to keep you three in here." The guard closest spoke. Before anyone could say anything the door busted open, many guards flying in with it.

"You had to do it the hard way." Standing in front of the entryway was Toph, Sokka in tow.

"Toph!" Ty Lee jumped up and ran to her.

There was a flurry of movement around us, I could see a few guards falling to the floor, yelling about the dagger that was shot into their skin. I could see a few more guards go down, screaming about how they couldn't feel their was kicking up dirt everywhere. Just as I was prepared to fend for myself, a loud voice took control.

"STOP!"

Everyone paused.

Sokka was standing on a chair, the picture of authority. "This is ridiculous. As your future king, I command all guards to drop their weapons, and stand down."

There was a clatter of metal being dropped to the ground. In seconds, they were all back to surrounding the perimeter. I was free to move to Mai and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Woo hoo for you Sokka. Not so afraid of taking control anymore?" Toph smirked. Of course, it was only her that could turn a completely serious moment into an opportunity to humiliate somebody.

"Toph..." Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

"We have to figure out what's going on. You," I pointed at a random guard, "Who informed the king of the lie about Aang?"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to him.

"Li."

_**With Aang and Katara**_

When the door to the strange room opened, a blinding light shined in my eyes, and before I even had the chance to adjust the light was gone, it was pitch black again. Once again heels clicked on the floor, stopping in front of me. This time I did not even look up. I heard the soft thud of a body sitting on the chair across from me.

"What else do you want from me?" I whispered.

**Authors Note:** So after my sudden disappearance, I decided to try and write again. Believe it or not, I really, really want to finish this story. So this might be crap; tell me if you think so. Next chapter is the last!

Review please 

3 Maegan


End file.
